Last of the Salri Line
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: [Sequel to More Than Meets the Eye] A wedding is being planned, but what happens when an uninvited guest shows up to crash the party? Another adventure keeps a couple from fully celebrating their wedding until much later.
1. Prologue

Like I said, this is a sequel to my other Fiction, "More Than Meets the Eye." You won't be able to understand this one if you did not read the other. 

Raine: And if you read her other piece of work, I honestly don't know why you've returned to read another...

Oh, shush! Anyway, this is the prologue to my sequel - so it's not really a whole chapter.

**Special Thanks:**

**Thank you, Lord. My writing means everything, and you've given me the talent. **

**My Readers. Omigosh, I love you and all the great reviews you leave. I love when they make me laugh. n.n Thanks. **

**Naaaamcoooo. ...Seriously, work that sequel action, guys... It had so better come to America.**

---------------------------------------

"A wedding, you say?" She narrowed her eyes, hands clasped behind her back. In one hand she clasped a feather, with a chain attatched to it, her fist clenched around it.

"Yes, ma'am. The Duke is to be married to the Half-Elf within fourty-eight hours' time. It was announced three days ago, though apparently they've been engaged for three months," he said, standing respectfully to the side.

"These are the two that sent my baby sister to prison, who indirectly killed her..."

"...Yes, ma'am."

She ignored him, continuing on almost as if she were in a trance. "She died there...Deryn...my baby sister. They won't get away with it. David, I trust you are willing to aid me?"

"Of course. Deryn was like a younger sister to me, as well. And I am not fond of Duke Bryant, anyway." His brow creased in a frown. "Besides...They sent me to prison, as well. For that I do not thank them."

"That's good to hear. I trust Eric and Matthew are free, as well? Good. Find them...report back to me. We have a wedding to attend." An unpleasant smile curved her full lips as she brushed chestnut hued locks of hair from her blue eyes.

"Yes, Karla." He nodded to her and exitted, leaving her to her scheming thoughts

---------------------------------------.

Interested yet?

Raine: That...can't...be good...

You have no idea, Miss Sage. Anyway, keep watching, the real tale is just beginning...


	2. Preperations for the Bride

The official Chapter One is up! Wow, with the wedding in just two days, everyone's all a fuss. Even the Bride-To-Be.

Raine: I don't get nervous with things like this.

Oh, please. You get nervous with many things, darlin'. The ocean being one of them...

Raine: -Glare- Your _point_?

My _point _is that you _do _get nervous. Now, onward!

-------------------------------------

"Pink, red, or white?"

"That depends...What on earth are you talking about?

"Flowers!"

Raine Sage gave a tired sigh as she rubbed her face. She should have known...she really should have. Coming from Colette, who could think of nothing but the decorations for the ceremony - what else would she want to pick colors for? She glanced up as Sheena plopped herself down in a chair nearby.

"Not white," said the Summoner matter-of-factly. "It would be way too much, what with both the dress and Raine's hair color."

Colette nodded, and went back to scribbling things on a piece of paper before her. "What about blue?" asked Presea, tilting her head. "Blue is a very nice color." There was a slight smile on the girl's face, a shining grin on the former Chosen's, and a somewhat smirk-like smile on Sheena's. They were all thoroughly enjoying taking part in the plans for the wedding.

"Yeah...There should be some blue. Nothing too dark, though, because that would stand out too much against everything else." Sheena looked out the window of the hotel room thoughtfully. "No green, and no orange or yellow."

Raine sat back to simply observe this, somewhat amused despite herself at the enthusiasm they all showed. At this point, she felt like the only thing _she _had to do for this was get up and say "I do." The preperations were all being made for them...

She was certain Zelos and Lloyd were pestering Regal to death about various things, too. Not flower colors, most likely, but _something. _Lloyd's expression when the announcement was made had been priceless - she'd never forget the wide-eyed, dumb-struck stare he'd given them. But he'd gotten over the initial shock, and was now just as excited as anyone else was.

Zelos had been nothing but smug the whole time. By the time he left, she had been about ready to toss him off the island personally. Why did he have to turn everything into a joke? "Hey, Raine," prodded Sheena, startling the Half-Elf out of her annoyed thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Have you picked up the dress yet?"

Raine hesitated as both Colette and Presea joined the other human in staring at her. If she said no, they would insist on accompanying her to get it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. But the truth was, she hadn't, and she knew she needed to. "...Not yet," she said cautiously.

Sure enough, Colette put down her pen and hopped up, but Presea beat her to speaking. "Isn't a wedding dress part of the marriage tradition?" she asked.

Sheena's smile broadened. "Yup," she said, her voice just dripping with smug pleasure. Raine grimaced. In this case, she hadn't wanted to be correct.

"I am capable of choosing one for myself," she said, cocking an eyebrow as Sheena hauled her to her feet. But this statement was blown off by the three girls, who were now "escorting" her from the hotel, rather forcefully. At last, she gave in, and took to walking with them of her own free will. It didn't take long to reach the shop - Altamira wasn't that big.

Raine stayed to the side as she watched Colette, Presea, and the guardian user browse for a good design, bemused. One might think they were the ones getting married, and she was simply here to observe. Or chaperone.

One by one they came up to her to hold various white gowns up beside her. Granted, Presea was a little short to fully accomplish this, but she tried anyway. Finally, Sheena stopped and just stared at the bride-to-be. "...What?" asked Raine.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"While staring at me...?"

"You _are _the bride y'know. Getting married to one of the three famous Dukes of Tethe'alla - alot of people are going to be staring at you." She shook her head.

"Are you attemtping to talk me out it?" mused Raine. "It won't work."

"No, I wasn't. But it's good to know you're devoted," said Sheena as she went back to scanning for a dress. At long last, they found one for her to try...Joy. With a resigned sigh, she stepped into view wearing the full length Wedding Gown. There was a silky, silver hued sash around the waist, and the loose skirt allowed for free movement - that was a blessing. It was cut from shoulder-tip to shoulder-tip, sitting high across her chest. Modest - also a blessing.

Colette squealed in delight, clasping her hands together. "You look so pretty!" she exclaimed, bouncing on her toes. The girl was nineteen...and yet she acted like she was ten. But, of course, that was what made her Colette. And none of them would ever have it any other way.

"Th-thank you, Colette," faltered Raine.

Presea gave a charming smile. "I like it, too," she decided.

"We'll have to figure out what we're doing with your hair," said Sheena, on a wise nod.

Raine shook her head. "That, I can do for myself," she said, her tone clearly stating that that was the end of that discussion.

They purchased the dress, and took it back with them to the hotel room. Well, it hadn't been too bad of a trip. She had only been forced to wear one in front of people - luckily, she liked that "one," too. She glanced out the window, wondering what the "boys" were putting Regal up to. Zelos could not be called a man, or even any form of adult - that had been established long, long ago.

---------------------------------------

Well, that's good. They found a dress even Raine liked.

Raine: ...What was that supposed to mean?

Duh, you hate dresses. Hello?

Raine: I don't wear them for the fun of it, no. But I do find...some of them...somewhat attractive.

Tch. Whatever...Stay tuned to find out what the Noble Groom is up to...


	3. Discussions with the Groom

Chapter two! Mmmmkay. You saw the Prologue--

Raine: Unfortunately for you.

--'n the picking of the Wedding Dress--

Raine: My condolances.

--and now you get to see what happens when the Symphonia Team boys get together! Raine, if you say one more word...

Raine: -Closes mouth- ... ... ...

Much better. Here we go!

-------------------------------

"How did you _do _it?"

"How did I do what?"

"How the heck did you get Raine? I mean, I showered her with compliments, I flirted to no extent."

"...That's why she's marrying Regal, and not you, Zelos."

Zelos gave a glaring pout to the fifteen-year old Half-Elf, crossing his arms. "And just what was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that she doesn't like you, and you're totally obsessed with girls." Genis smirked, shrugging. "Didn't you get her rather obvious clues that she didn't _want _you?"

"Zelos does not pick up these things," stated Regal with an edge of sarcasm to his voice. He had stayed out of most of the conversation between the other three, as most of it was not something he wanted to get involved in. In fact, he was only still here because Zelos had forbidden him to go see Raine, saying that he couldn't "see the Bride before the wedding."

Lloyd had made the rebuttal, "That's only on the _day _of the wedding." However he, too, had kept Regal from leaving for reasons unbeknownst probably even to the young man. "Man, this is really cool!" he exclaimed all at once, startling the President.

"I knew it would happen eventually," Zelos said wisely. "It was only a matter of time...But how come you two kept it a secret for nearly three months?"

"Because we didn't want people fawning over it." Regal sighed. The announcement had needed to be made at some time, they both knew it. After all, one cannot just up and get married without one's friends knowing about it. It wasn't right.

"I guess I can understand that." Lloyd nodded thoughtfully.

"Any idea how people are reacting to the news in general? It's got'ta be pretty weird for Tethe'alla - the Duke getting married to a Half-Elf."

Regal's gaze shot upward toward the red-head. "What is wrong with my wish to marry Raine?" he asked calmly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing! I'm just sayin' it's not go'nna go over well with alot of people," said Zelos, defensively. "I've not nothing against your gorgeous fiancée." A smirk that often got him slapped danced on his face. Regal simply rolled his eyes in secret as he turned back to the papers on his desk. They were in his office in the Lezareno - he still wasn't exactly sure why they wouldn't let him leave.

Evidently they were bent on having their rendition of a "bachelor's party," however little the groom was participating. "Hey, Regal," said Genis, leaning against the desk. Regal glanced up at him to show he was listening. "You'd better be good to my sister." His eyes that matched Raine's in color were narrowed, and he was poking his finger into the older man's face.

"I assure you, I have no other intention but to make her happy."

"That's good. 'Cause you know, if you don't, I'm not afraid to use my magic."

"Don't worry, Genis," snorted Lloyd. "I think Professor Raine can take care of herself."

Regal blinked at the boy, understanding his protective nature. After all, Raine was the only family he really had in Symphonia - why shouldn't he want to protect her? "Again, my only wish is for her happiness."

"Just remember never to let her near the kitchen," said Lloyd, with a grimace.

A tiny smile played on the man's face. "I won't forget," he mused. Raine's cooking was legendary - and not in a particularly good sense. Things had a way of going wrong when she attempted to excersise culinary discipline. But of course, that didn't matter. He himself rather enjoyed cooking, and was confident she would be just fine with letting him do it.

"I tried teaching her once," sighed Genis. "It didn't work. I hope you don't want a house-wife, Regal. She is definately _not _cut out to be one."

"I gathered that from the time we spent travelling together, both times. But no, I do not particularly desire a 'house-wife.' Raine is more than satisfactory for me - much more." There was a few seconds of silence in which he realized how sappy he'd sounded, and turned back to the papers with a shake-of-the-head.

"Ahh. Good old fashioned romance," smirked Zelos.

"She's just lucky she isn't stuck with you, Zelos," said both Genis and Lloyd at the same time. They shared a grin, while Zelos pouted, and Regal ignored them all while he let the reality play in his mind. He was getting married in two days.

Anxiety was well upon him.

-------------------------------------

But it's a good sense of anxiety. Come on, you get the Sage girl!

Raine: ...Never say that. Ever. Again.

Yes, ma'am...o.o Keeeeeeeep watching.


	4. The Feather

Omigosh. It took me for-ev-er, but here's chapter three. I went away last weekend, and I've just not been working on this. But I'm here again, and it'll be quicker, hopefully. A-a-anyway.

Finally, the couple is able to find some time to be together, after escaping their excited companions.

Raine: -Sigh-

What's your problem?

Raine: Why can't you just leave us alone?

...There's no fun it that. Let's go!

--------------------

A gasp unwillingly passed her lips as she felt something brush against her, and wrap around her waist as she jumped in surprise. She started to turn, about to retaliate when her gaze came to rest upon the familiar warm smile and blue eyes of her husband-to-be. She had been standing near the hotel, looking over the railing into the water surrounding Altamira. At last, she had gotten away from Sheena, Colette, and Presea; and it looked like Regal had escaped, as well.

"Good evening," he said, softly. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's alright." Raine quirked a smile to match his as he released her waist to lean forward on the rail. "I see you've managed to slip away from the boys. If it was anything like what I had to do in my escape, I commend you." She leaned against the metal as well, following his gaze to the calm waters.

Regal gave a small chuckle. "Trapped?"

"I doubt Colette really knows I'm gone yet, she was so wrapped up in making preperations. But the others...I'm just surprised non one's sent a search party out for us yet." She sighed, half-closing her eyes.

"'Yet' being the key word there, I suppose. Would you care to take a walk along the beach, while we still have time to ourselves?"

It sounded calm enough, relaxing. An appealing idea to her fatigued mind, Raine gave him a nod. "That sounds lovely," she told him, straightening as he took her hand to lead her off. It was some time before the comfortable silence between them was broken by a soft remark. "It seems so...surreal," she murmerred.

Regal glanced down at her. "What does?" asked the noble gently.

"The whole thought of getting married." She looked over at the setting sun, clasping her hands behind her back. "Especially the thought of it being so close. Just two days..."

"Just two days," he agreed, reaching around to pull hair behind her ear on her other side. "It is an unfamiliar feeling, but not altogether a bad one."

"Not bad, no. But I'm...unsettled," she said, carefully. She wasn't going to say "nervous," that wasn't her style. But she could tell by his expression that he'd seen through her pretenses to the anxiety he, apparently, shared.

"Raine..." Regal was watching the horizon before them with something ghostily reminiscent of a frown.

"What is it?" Raine looked toward him, her relaxed look evaporating into one of concern. He looked preoccupied - what was wrong with him? "Is everthing alright?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"I'm listening," she assured him. She waited patiently while he seemed to gather his thoughts, and plan his words carefully. A few silent minutes passed before Regal spoke again, and he slowed them to a halt.

Turning to her, he asked, "Is this what you want?"

"...What do you mean?" She faced him in turn, and this time it was she who frowned at him. She wasn't sure she knew what he was trying to ask, but it didn't sound particular care-free.

"I mean, do you really want to marry me?"

She gave a start, staring at him with a somewhat surprised expression. "Of course I do," she said, incredulously. "What would make you think that I didn't?" Had she said something wrong, was he angry with her? Or did he think she was angry at him?

"I wanted to be certain you were happy with this," he said quietly, gazing down at her.

"I am. Trust me, I am - didn't I prove that when I accepted your proposal three months ago?" Her right hand strayed to the engagement ring on her left, and she fingered it for a moment.

"Yes. I suppose you did." His somewhat anxious expression faded into a little smile, which she returned. As they continued their walk, his arm around her shoulder now, in a more relaxed posture, Raine glanced up thoughtfully.

"You know," said the mage, "if anything, it should be I that asks if _you're _certain about this. After all, look at me - I'm just...a Half-Elf."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked her, cocking an eyebrow. He'd said many times he didn't care about what race she belonged to. She was Raine, no matter who her parents were, and he wasn't going to let her beat herself up over something she couldn't change.

Raine shook her head, continuing on. "To the rest of the world? Everything," she replied. "Feared by Sylvarant, looked down upon by Tethe'alla, and hated by any- and everyone. Almost," she added, giving him a sideways look, "everyone."

"I cannot speak for all of Symphonia," reasoned the Duke, "but I, for one, have no feelings against Half-Elves, particularly the one in present company." He gathered her hair in his hand loosely, before letting go, and repeating this ritual continuously. She wouldn't fight his apparent fascination with her hair; it was nice, actually.

"But think about it," she said. "What will the King think about this? In the public's eye, you're a little more than a Noble...and I'm a little less than not."

"I don't care." His answer was so simple, so short, and yet it was all he could say. Regal continued playing with her hair as he looked down at her. "I didn't ask you to marry me because I thought the King would like it," he said, somewhat bitterly. "I asked, because I wanted to spend my life with you."

They had stopped again, but he was still toying around with the silvery tresses, until she turned to face him too. "Thank you, Regal," she murmerred. She pushed herself up on tip-toe to brush her lips against his cheek softly.

He stroked her head once, and gave her a short, gentle kiss. The walk was resumed as they made their way back toward the hotel. At the front desk, they were stopped by the receptionist. "Excuse me, Lord Bryant," she said, timidly.

The couple stopped, turning to the girl. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. But I have something here...A woman left it here, and told me to give it to either you or Miss Sage. She said it was important...I don't know what it is." She brought out a pouch, and held it out.

Raine and Regal exchanged glances before the former accepted it, and they started for the elevator again. Inside, she opened the parcel, and took out a necklace. As soon as it was completely uncovered, Raine gave a gasping, "Deryn!"

"What...?" He took the trinket, examining the silvery chain, and the feather attatched to it.

"That's Deryn's necklace," explained the Half-Elf, staring at it. "D-didn't you say she died in prison, just a few weeks ago?"

"Indeed." Regal frowned at the trinket. "...Perhaps it is the three men she had with her - they were released recently, though being watched closely. They could have told someone in Altamira to leave it at the Front Desk..."

She nodded slowly, the anxiety in her stomach worsening - that was one more thing they had to worry about with the upcoming wedding.

-------------------------------

Raine: Oh, great. I suppose this is the part where your twisted plots start playing in.

Something like that. Spooky, eh? The past coming to haunt them...Litle do they know, it's not just the boys...The Last of the Salri Line is coming!


	5. Here we go!

Chapter four, baby. ; Okay, I know you've all been waiting for this, and here it is! The wedding will finally begin...

Raine: -Starting to blush again-

Heehee...Here we go!

---------------------------------------

"Raine. Yo, Raine! Raine, pay attention. You're getting married in an hour, and if you don't shift it into high gear, the groom and everyone else will die of old age before you get there. We only live about eighty years."

She jumped, the voice yanking her back to reality as she blinked her violet-blue eyes. Looking around, she found Sheena watching her with a smirk-like grin. "S...sorry," said Raine, her face blank. She had zoned out completely, apparently, to the point of not knowing about anything that was going on around her.

Shaking her head, she picked up the hair-brush lying beside her, and started running it through her smooth opaline-white hair, as Presea tied the silken sash round her waist. She'd already changed into the dress, before leaving for the dream world, and now simply had to finish up the little preperations. Of course, the easiest thing to do with her hair was leave it down, and let it do what it would. But, she mused as Colette excitedly fastened a silver pendant around her neck, they probably wouldn't let her do it. It was too _boring. _

It was an odd feeling, having them do all of this for her. She had tried to tell them she could do it alone, but not one of them would take "No" for an answer. All three insisted upon helping her get ready for what Sheena called her "big day." She blinked as Sheena took the brush from her, and started pulling back the older woman's hair. After a moment of realizing what was going on, Raine pursed her lips.

"Didn't I tell you I could do my hair _myself_?"

"Yeah - but since when have we listened to you?" snorted the Summoner. She picked up a silky ribbon off the stand that had formerly held the brush, and tied back the mage's hair in a neat ponytail at the nape of her neck. She then stepped back, and all three girls regarded the Bride with approving nods.

Raine stood there uncertainly for a few minutes before she asked, "Do I pass inspection...?"

Colete beamed. "This is so exciting!" she squealed, bouncing on her toes. "I can't wait! You make such a pretty Bride, Professor!"

"...Thank you, Colette."

"I've got'ta admit, you do look pretty nice, Raine," agreed Sheena. She smiled, folding her arms. "But I don't think I'd ever have imagined this for you - ever. "

"What - the wedding, or the dress?" asked Raine, drily. She knew she herself would never have pictured _either _of them. The marriage just seemed so unlikely, she had pretty much given up on the whole "boy meets girl" part of life. And the dress - she just didn't wear them. Period.

The guardian-user gave a chuckle, and checked the clock resting on the stand. "Are we ready to go, Fair Maiden?"

Raine gave her a sour look, and they all exitted the hotel together, as Raine untied the ribbon holding back her hair. She didn't really want it held in a ponytail, and decided that it really didn't have to be; Sheena could live with it.

The town looked positively deserted - everyone was on or around the beach, as the wedding was beginning. Both the King and Princess Hilda were here for it as well - after all, Regal was the Duke, and it was his wedding whether the Royals approved of his choice of partner or not. In fact, it seemed the whole of Tethe'alla had showed up for this, which didn't ease her nervous feelings.

"Are you alright, Professor Sage?" asked Presea, having seen the grimace that Raine had, apparently, put on. "Or will it be...'Professor Bryant'..." The girl frowned slightly at the ground.

Sheena grinned. "That's right. After today, you're not Iselia's own 'Professor Sage' anymore - we'll have to call you 'Mrs. Bryant,' I guess."

"'Raine' will do just fine," said she, cocking an eyebrow. "I have long since ceased in my teaching career. So, technically, you should have stopped calling me 'Professor' already."

"But you've always been my teacher," said Colette, frowning.

"Not quite. I took up that position when you were about eleven years old, if you remember correctly. Genis and I had already lived there for about seven years, and we were just living in Iselia as normal people. Well, as normal as one can get when everybody thinks you're an Elf..." Raine shook her head. When the mayor had found out they'd been lying, he hadn't exactly been happy about it. But before then, many people stared at she and her brother for a few months after they'd first arrived.

"Now you'll be even more famous. What with you, a Half-Elf, marrying Regal, the Duke of Tethe'alla."

"'Even more?'" asked Raine, blinking at her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, come on - we're all somewhat famous as it is, having reunited the two worlds, and all. And then there's that statue of you in Luin." There was a smirk both on her face and in her voice.

"I never asked them to build that, you know," she said, scowling.

"No, but they did."

"What about _you_?" Raine gave Sheena a sideways look, resisting the urge to let her lips curve into a smirk of her own. "You have a statue there too, you know, as does Lloyd."

"We're not getting married to Regal, now are we?"

"What has that got to do with it?" demanded the Bride.

Sheena grinned as they reached the sandy shoreline, and Raine fell into stunned silence. She was getting married.

-----------------------------------------

Yeah, I know. You have to wait a little to see the actual wedding.

Raine: And even longer than you think, because knowing this author she'll find some means of twisting it. -.-

...Duh... Keep watching.


	6. The Wedding

Chapter five. Hehe...I'm back on track.

Raine: Unfortunately.

Watch it, sister! You're getting married, all thanks to me.

Raine: ...

Hah. No answer for that, huh? Let's go!

------------------------------------

"Sheesh, man. Stand tall; you're about to be united with a fanged, short fused, ill tempered woman from the black lagoon. Aren't you excited?" Zelos asked, clapping the resultingly disgruntled Noble on the shoulder.

"Yes," replied the Groom, somewhat flatly, straightening his suit.

Zelos snorted. "Then show it. People are going to think this is an arranged marriage, and you'd rather not be caught dead with her."

"Th...That's not it--"

"_I _know that, and _you _know that. But show some spunk, or even your Bride will fall asleep on ya'. Oh, it's time. Where are Lloyd and the kid?"

"Zelos. I am fifteen years old - you can stop calling me 'kid' now," sighed Genis, as he and the other young man mentioned approached them. "I was a 'kid' at twelve. It's been three years."

"Yeah, but you'll always be a kid to me, squirt."

"Watch it, or I'll start calling _you _'Geezer.'" Genis smirked at him in what Regal found to be a very mischivous look.

Zelos gaped at him, as though the Half-Elf had just suggested a truely abominable act. "You wouldn't dare!" he exclaimed. "That implies that I am much older than I am. The girls will stop flocking to me!"

"It will do you good to get a reality-check," muttered Regal drily, though he was quite sure none of the others heard him. The three men - and Genis - took their places at the back of the area, awaiting the time at which they would walk forward, in the order: Genis, Lloyd, Zelos, and finally, himself.

This time, however, seemed to come too soon. He wasn't so sure he was completely ready to go up in front of so many, but he moved forward anyway, somewhat robotically, following after Zelos. It was a few moments before he spotted Presea walking forward, beaming. The dress she wore suited her nicely, and he could see the grin on Genis, and knew the boy agreed with him.

Next came Colette, the clumsy, soft-hearted Chosen of Sylvarant, who was positively glowing with excitement. There was a point at which Regal was afraid she was about to trip, but she managed to steady herself somehow, and kept walking on, only grinning more brightly. Nothing had ever phased young lady, and he suspected that nothing ever would.

Sheena came trailing after Colette, looking very neat and cheerful. Of the three, she was the one who walked with the most grace, and dignity, though he could see on her face that she wasn't altogether happy with wearing a dress in front of this many people. But, mused Regal, the one who would hate it most, was the one who would follow Sheena, the one who would come last.

There she was. Raine. She was beautiful, and did indeed look predictably nervous. He caught and held her gaze, offering silent reassurance as she walked forward. A smile that corrosponded to his own was starting to surface on his Bride-to-be's face, and it made him even happier to see it.

A few short minutes passed before they stood face to face - hers directed upward, and him looking just a bit downward, at her - and the Pastor of Meltokio's old Church of Martel began to speak. The next portion passed by like a wonderful dream, with their echoes of "I do," at certain times, speaking more to eachother than the Pastor.

It seemed like just a few seconds before he was sliding the ring onto her finger, to sit right by the gemmed ornament he'd adorned her hand with just three months ago. He obeyed the words, "You may kiss the Bride," without question, and with full cooperation on her part. Drawing her close, he pressed his lips to hers in the sealing of a life-long commitment from both sides.

And with this final affirmation of the promises they'd made today, Regal Bryant and Raine Sage were joined in matromony. Even as they broke off, and several younger people joined their companions in tame cheering and applause, he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. He tightened his hold as he felt her return it.

"Awww!", squealed a voice that was so unmistakably Colette's, from somewhere to the side. The newly weds pulled back, to face the congragation of people, gathered to witness the marriage between Duke and commoner. Genis and Presea met in the center, and walked back together, with the Half-Elven boy visibly fighting a blush. Lloyd and Colette paired off as well, the girl's face shining even more brightly, and finally Sheena and Zelos came together. The Summoner didn't look too thrilled, but she tolerated the red-head, giving the couple a grin as she passed.

Regal took his new wife's hand, and walked by her side after the other three pairs, a subconcious smile curving his lips. _It's happened, Alicia...I've married her. You understand - I know you do. You always did..._

They were passing both smiles and frowns, and he even overheard two people whispering without much discretion. "Can you believe it?" asked one girl. "A Half-Elf. He married a Half-Elf! What was he _thinking_? Why didn't the King stop him?"

"I know," said the man sitting next to her. They were both clearly disgusted with Regal's decision. "I always knew Duke Bryant was a little off, but I never thought he'd go this low."

"How _dare _he wed a Half-Elf nothing. There are so many eligible human women, and he goes with the trash of Tethe'alla."

Regal felt the Half-Elf beside him tense, and pulled her closer. He squeezed her hand affectionately, feeling corrosponding pressure on his own as she gave him a weak smile. "Ignore them," he advised her in a soft whisper, lowering his head toward her ear.

"I'll try," she replied, in the same quiet tone.

He sighed slightly, knowing that, unfortunately, they were likely to come across many more people who felt the way those two had. But he didn't care - all that mattered was how _he _felt about Raine, and how _she _felt about him.

--------------------------------

HAH! I didn't twist the wedding...yet...

Raine: "Yet" being the key word there, my dear. And you _did _have me insulted.

Yeah, well. With a pairing like you and Regal, there's obviously going to be some of that...

Raine: If you say so...

I do. Let's go!

Return to Top


	7. Last of the Salri Line

Chapter - uh...What chapter is this? Six, I think? Sorry, I'm not the brightest bulb on the tree.

Raine: No kidding.

Stop that! Evil woman. Anyway, regardless of the number, let's get on with it!

--------------------------------

Raine didn't hug people. She just didn't - except her brother, and maybe Colette once in a great while. But this day, as she and Regal were "mingling" after the wedding, she'd received several friendly hugs. First from Colette, of course, as she gave an exhilerated "Congratulations, Professor!" She even tackled Regal with a clumsy embrace, making the couple stifle a bit of laughter.

After her, came Raine's own brother, who gave her a somewhat awkward hug, and extended a hand toward Regal in a very dignified and businesss-like way. The man shook it, visibly trying not to smile. She quirked a smile as Genis walked away, and Lloyd came up. Before he reached them, Regal murmerred to her, "Do you think all of them will come by before it's over?"

"Probably," mused Raine, turning to Lloyd. "Congratulations, Professor, Regal. This is great."

She sighed slightly. "Lloyd. By now, I should hope you don't feel the need to pin that title on me. I'm hardly a teacher, now. 'Raine' will do just fine - the only reason I didn't tell Colette that, again, is because I can't seem to get through to her, no matter what I say."

"Ah...Okay...Raine." Lloyd scratched the back of his head in a way reminiscent of what he had done on the journey three years ago. Shaking his head, he hugged her as Colette had done, and shook Regal's hand like Genis.

"Men," mused Raine, gaining a cocked eyebrow from her husband as both Sheena and Presea took this opportunity. The girl went first in offering an embrace of congratulations to both of them, and the Summoner followed her lead.

"Congratulations, you two," she said as she let go of Regal. "It's about time." Sheena smiled at them, and both Bride and Groom returned it - if on a slightly smaller scale. They were known not to get terribly emotional - at least, not to show it. She was possibly as happy as she could get, and felt certain Regal was in a similar state of mind.

"Thank you," they said at the same time, then blinking at eachother.

"And it starts." Sheena grinned. "The sign of a perfect couple, right there. Well, have fun mingling, guys...And beware, Zelos is coming."

Indeed, the red-headed Chosen of Tethe'alla was coming slowly towards them with an enormous grin. He spread his arms wide as he got closer to Raine, and she flung out a hand to stop him with a scowl. It caught him in the chest, and he stopped with a cough. "Owww. What was that for? I just wanted to offer my congratulations." He pouted at her.

"Yes, well. You can do that from right there," said Raine, her voice taking on a flat tone. "With-_out _touching me."

"Hmph. Fine." Zelos pouted a moment longer, before he appeared to get over it. "Glad you finally decided to pop the question, mister President. Though I'm a little disappointed that Raine's no longer an option." When they both glowered at him, he continued hurriedly. "But congratulations anyway." He gave a little bow, smirked at them, and trotted off toward Sheena.

Raine shook her head slowly as Regal took her hand again, motioning with his head that they might take a walk along the uncrowded portion of the beach. She nodded, walking beside him. They left the chatter behind; passed all of the people who grinned at them, and the others who scowled at his choice of Bride. "Thank you, Raine," he said.

She looked up, blinking at him. "For what?" she asked, puzzled. What had he to thank her for? Because of her he was now being looked down upon, and yet he thanked her. Why?

"For helping me see you for who you really could be for me." He glanced down at her, giving her a little smile.

"Well," she reasoned, failing to supress a shadow of a smile, herself, "after eighteen years, I figured it was time _someone _knocked some sense into you."

"Indeed it was. And I thank you for being the one to do so." He lifted the hand of hers that he was holding, and raised it to his lips. He kissed it gently, before lowering it back to their sides, his fingers still woven through hers.

"Well, now. Isn't this cute? We have the Duke and his wife, off for a walk alone on the beach. Such a romantic man, your groom. And just think, he chose little you - you, the lowliest form of life on this planet." It was a new voice, from somewhere to the side. A female's voice, laden with a hint of an accent.

Both Raine and Regal spun around quickly, thoroughly startled. There were four people facing them, three men, and one woman. Her first thought was, "Deryn!", but a closer inspection told her that while David, Eric, and Matthew were all there, the woman was not Deryn Salri. But she did look rather similar...If she had had blonde hair, she would look almost exactly like Deryn, though a little older.

Regal's grip dropped from her hand, and moved to her arm instead, in what she'd come to recognize as a protective gesture.

"A dashing couple, wouldn't you say, boys?" asked the woman, brown hair tossled in the ocean side breeze. There was a murmer of mocking agreement from the men, and Raine stepped forward. His grip on her arm tightened, and he followed rather than letting go. They had not had good experiences with three of these people, and if they had a new leader, she could hardly be friendly.

"Who are you?" asked the Mage.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know me, yet."

"No. We do not - who are you?" echoed Regal firmly.

"Well, you know the boys. Eric," she pointed to the youngest man, who gave a mocking bow, "Matthew," the next, "and David." The last was standing right next to her with a straight face. "And I...Well, I am Karla." A smile curved her lips as she bowed down low. In anyone else, it would have looked respetful. But something about this Karla screamed the opposite. "Karla Salri."

"Salri," repeated Raine, her eyes widened. "Then...you're related to Deryn."

"Correction. I _was _related to Deryn. She _was _my baby sister - until she gave up her life. You sent her to prison - you broke her. And because of it, she's dead now. And I cannot forgive you..."

"Deryn forced us to have her arrested. She kidnapped Raine, and attempted to eliminate us twice," retorted Regal, frowning. "Or did she not tell you that?"

"It doesn't matter why you sent her there - the point is that you _did. _And I am here on my sister's behalf."

Raine held her ground, resisting the urge to step back. Back toward the populated area, where nothing could happen to them. But if they did that, it would show fear and weakness, which she knew Regal would not do, and which she would not do either.

She didn't have her staff, and she was in a gown...They definately had a big advantage over her, but Regal seemed intent upon protecting her. She kicked herself mentally for being useless as the men approached, and raised her hands in a defensive combat position.

Karla giggled. "Ooh, look at the new Mrs. Bryant, boys. She's ready to go! Show 'em a good time, would you?"

Deryn had once said almost those exact words...The family resemblance was uncanny. Raine had only a few seconds to muse upon this before they were overtaken by the band of outlaws. Her own fight didn't last long. With Eric and Matthew distracting Regal, David was able to slip behind her. He elbowed her between the should blades, just hard enough to incapacitate her for a little while, and it worked.

With a surprised yelp, Raine fell sideways to the sand, and knew no more.

------------------------------------

Ouch. Oooh, return of the Salri's! Isn't this exciting?

Raine: No. It is painful.

That's the spirit! Keep watching.


	8. Family Resemblance

Aaaahhh! It took me. For. Ever. To. Get. This chapter. UP! I am so sorry. I haven't been working on it...Hopefully I can get more done here on after.

Raine: -Sigh- And I had hoped you'd forgotten.

How could I forget you? I just have had other stuff to do. Like my Spiral fic I started today.

Raine: Why don't you bother them, then?

Because I love you, too!

----------------------------------------

"Raine, wake up," he ordered, shaking her gently. He, himself, had only returned to conciousness a short while ago, and he couldn't remember what had happened to render him _un-_concious. He remembered Karla, and the three men, and the fight...But no specifics on how it went. Now Regal knelt by her side, trying to rouse her.

She emitted something of a groan, which he thought rather comforting, actually, before her violet-blue eyes fluttered open to look up at him. "...Regal?" she asked, her voice sounding hoarse. He offered his assistance when she sat up, and nodded at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," assured Raine. She looked as though she was in minor discomfort, but he knew she wasn't about to admit it to him right out. That was the kind of person she was - independant, and proud.

"Are you certain?" he pressed, just in case.

"Positive." Raine made to stand, but the hem of her gown got caught, and she fell back down with a sour expression. "I hate dresses," she muttered, almost too quietly to hear.

With a smile, Regal stood and helped her safely to her feet. "I have never worn one, personally. However, they look dangerous." Of course, if he had ever worn a dress, they'd have a problem already...Shaking his head to banish the odd thought, he looked around.

They were in a well-lit room, tamely decorated, nicely furnished. He supposed this was Karla's home, where she lived. It seemed to suit her, somehow. "A...cozy place, wouldn't you say?" he asked, somewhat drily.

"Quaint," she agreed, in the same tone. "The question is, why did she bring us here? What happens now?" Technically, that was two questions. But that wasn't important, he mused, as he shook his head again.

"I don't know. But I suppose we'll find out eventually." Regal glanced downward at his own apparel, feeling rather awkward - they were both still in wedding clothes. Not exactly the best thing to wear when one is held captive. Of course, there wasn't really anything particularly good _for _it, either.

"Good morning," came a voice, in a very sing-song fashion. Karla had just stepped through the door, which he assumed had previously been locked. After all, what captor in their right mind would leave cap-_tives_ in an unlocked room? Particularly when it's in the former's own residence.

"What do you want with us?" demanded Raine, beating Regal to it.

"Tut, tut. You're in no position to be asking any questions, Mrs. Bryant." It was clear Karla enjoyed using that title as a way of mocking Raine, something he found rather insulting.

"On the contrary - we are in the best position for that. We are your captives, are we not? I do believe we have the right to know what we are to be used for. _Miss Salri,_" she added with heavy sarcasm.

Eric started to move toward her, and Regal placed himself between them. "You don't touch her," he warned, watching with satisfaction as Eric scowled, but backed off grudgingly.

"Ooh, tough guy." Karla cocked an eyebrow, turning serious. "Do you intend to protect her to the point of laying your life down for her, Bryant?"

He felt Raine tense behind him, but ignored it, answering with a simple and definate, "Yes."

"Regal," started the Half-Elf, warningly, but Karla cut her off.

"No, no. Don't stop him, M'Lady. He's on a roll! Playing your Knight in Shining Armor. That's what you've really always wanted, isn't it? For someone like you, it's a rare occurance, and should be cherished," she said, matter-of-factly. "After all, who but Mister President over here would gow low enough to--"

"You don't. Want to finish. That sentence." Regal met her gaze with a hard stare of his own, one arm still held out in front of his wife protectively as he stood slightly in front and to the side of her. She lifted a hand and lowered his arm, cocking an eyebrow at him. He gave her a somewhat apologetic glance as Karla smiled slightly.

"Isn't that cute? Lady Dukess doesn't think she needs his protection," chuckled Deryn's sister. "She wants to stand on her own two feet and prove herself to her loving husband."

"I have nothing that needs to be proven to anyone," said Raine in an even, neutral tone. "I accept Regal's actions as evidence of his concern for my well-being, but I do not intend to play the useless woman on the side-lines. That's all."

"Ah, I see." Karla nodded, quite obviously mocking Raine again. "Of course it is. I understand completely." A smile played on her lips again as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Well, my lovely couple. You'd best be prepared - we leave Altamira come nightfall."

Altamira...So they were still in his town, thought Regal, watching the woman exit with her possy, the one that had once been Deryn's own. "You know, it really is uncany," commented Raine beside him.

"What is?"

"The family resemblance. Karla hardly differs at all from Deryn. Just her hair color, and a few more mature aspects of her appearance." She sighed. "Which is not entirely comforting."

"No...it is not," he agreed, glaring at the door.

----------------------------------------------

Bum Bum Bum. Ah - but they're still in Altamira. There's still a chance, right?

Raine: Knowing you? Never.

I'm hurt...

Raine: Good.

-Glare- Meanie. Stay tuned.


	9. Fleeing Suspicions

Chapter eight's here.

Raine: -Sigh-

Chin up, sweetheart. I love ya', Regal loves ya', you'll be fine.

Raine: Yes. But not before you have a chance to toy with us a bit more.

Well...duh...Here we go!

--------------------------------

As she walked back toward the beach, Sheena Fujibayashi frowned quite viciously at the sand. Raine and Regal had just up and disappeared, out of the blue. People didn't typically leave their own wedding like that.

She dragged Zelos away from one of the attendants, whom he was flirting with, and pulled him off to the side. "Woah, woah, woah! What's up?" he asked, straightening his clothing and staring at her.

"Have you seen Raine and Regal? Or even either one of them would be good."

"No, I haven't - what, have we lost the Bride and Groom now? Are you sure they aren't just off _alone _somewhere?" he asked, innocently.

"Zelos!" she snapped. "I was looking all over Altamira for them, I don't know where they are." Sheena pursed her lips nervously.

"Sheena, why are you getting so anxious about this? C'mon. They're married, and probably wanted to spend some time together without the pressure of being watched by everyone. It's nothing to get so upset about. Besides, they're both pretty scary when they get mad - they can take care of themselves."

"That's what they thought last year," she snorted. "When Deryn made her grand appearance. I just want to make sure nothing like that happened again."

"Don't you think you're getting just a little bit overly-protective? And rather irrational. Deryn's life was ended in prison a few weeks ago, she couldn't possibly be out looking for them." Zelos shrugged, starting back toward the little brunette he had been talking to, but Sheena pulled him back.

"No, _Deryn _couldn't. But Deryn's _friends _could."

"Her 'friends'? Come on, Sheena--"

"Those three guys Raine and Regal said followed her everywhere. Ahh...Matthew...Eric...And David, I think. But they were pretty loyal to her, if I understood correctly - what if they blame those two for her death?" Sheena bit her lip. "Regal did say _they _were out of prison."

"But think about it! Why would anyone in their right mind commit a crime right after they were released? It just doesn't make any sense. Now stop looking for them, leave the new couple alone like they probably want, and go find someone else to bother." He grinned at her, patting her shoulder before he left, not giving her time to pull him back.

She scowled at his retreating back and turned on heel, skimming through the crowd to find someone who didn't have Zelos' one-track mind. "Lloyd? Hey, Lloyd!" she called. _He _would understand her concern. She hoped.

"Sheena?" asked the young man, coming over with Colette hanging onto his arm. "What wrong?"

"I think something's happened to Raine and Regal," she said immediately.

"Well...they did just get married..." Lloyd blinked, obviously not understanding what all the fuss was about.

"No kidding. But I can't find them anywhere, I think Deryn's group is up to something."

"Isn't Deryn..."

"Dead, yeah. But she had a possy of three men, and I think they might be scheming, if not putting some action into motion as we speak."

Lloyd and Colette looked at eachother, then back at Sheena. "I hope nothing bad happened," said Colette, letting go of Lloyd's arm to clasp her hands. "Have you looked everywhere for them, Sheena?"

"Short of going through every single room at the hotel, yeah. But there's no reason for them to be in any of thosse - they're rooms that have already been booked out for random tourists and people who came to see the wedding."

"Still. I think it's a little early to be getting very concerned," said Lloyd, thoughtfully. "I've got to admit, though, it is a little odd for them just to have vanished. Calm down, Sheena. I'm sure everything is fine."

And with that, he and the blonde-haired Bridesmaid walked off. The summoner watched them, incredulously. Was she just really paranoid? Was it just her imagination being hyperactive? But something just didn't feel right.

She sighed, leaving to take another tour of Altamira, in hopes of catching some glimpse of the couple, or find someone who had, anyway. She came across a chestnut-haired woman in her mid thirties, who was standing by the docks and apparently examining the ships there. "Excuse me," said Sheena.

The woman turned, and blinked at her. "Yes?" she asked smoothly.

She reminded the guardian-user of someone...Who? "Um. Have you seen Raine Sage and Regal Bryant anywhere around here?"

"You mean the Duke and that Half-Elf woman, who just got married? Other than at the wedding, no, I haven't. Why?"

"I can't find them. I, uh...need to talk to them." She didn't want to say it made her nervous - somehow, she didn't think she should share her concerns with this stranger. Something was off about her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was only here for the wedding. I'm leaving tonight...I really have no idea where they are." The woman dipped her head at Sheena, clasping her hands in front of her. "I hope you find them, miss."

Sheena watched her as she left, racking her brain to come up with the answer to her unspoken question. It wasn't til the other started running, that she figured out who. _Deryn..._

That couldn't be good. "Hey!" she shouted. It could have been a coincidence, but that was highly doubtful. She growled, bolting after the Deryn look-alike. But after a short distance, she'd lost her.

However, she did have something of a clue as to where Raine and Regal were...Now to convince everyone _else._

---------------------------------------

Good luck with that...But hey, at least she has some suspicions. See, Raine? SEE? It'll be fine.

Raine: Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that you - you, of all people - are going to let it end like that? You really are deluded.

Thank ya', ma'am.


	10. Strangling Thoughts

Chapter nine! I think. :P Well, let's peek into what Karla and the new couple are up to, shall we?

Raine: Do we really have to?

Duh. There are people out there who are following your story, deary-kins.

Raine: Yes, but--wait. _What _did you just call me?

Uhmmm...Heh...heh...Onward! -Runs away-

-------------------------------------

"You know, you people can really be nuisances."

Raine looked up as an irritated-looking Karla stormed into the room. She made no verbal reply, sitting on the couch next to Regal. They had been pondering through plans of escape before this intrusion, but obviously, all talk of fleeing was halted at the woman's arrival.

"That girl from Mizuho. She's suspicious of something," continued Karla, evidently not really needing nor desiring an invitation to do so.

Sheena? Did the Summoner know something about their predicament? Raine could see the same question in Regal's eyes. "Why do you say that?" asked the Half-Elf, cocking an eyebrow. She tried to make it sound casual, so that Karla wouldn't see the hopes she had behing the inquiery.

"Because she chased me," replied Karla, with a flat edge to her voice. "I don't think she knows who I am - not yet. But it's still a problem. David!" she called, her tone leaving no room for dawdling.

In an instant, David seemed to have simply appeared by her side. "Yes?" he asked lightly.

"I want you to find that girl. The ninja girl, and get her out of the way. I don't care how you do it, but I don't want her interfering, these plans are too valuable to have ruined." Karla scowled at him, and Raine and Regal shared somewhat alarmed glances.

They could not let Sheena get involved like that. If anyone else was hurt because of them..."No," said the healer, pushing off the couch and to her feet. "You won't harm her."

David and Karla both turned toward her, with identical looks that clearly said, "Since when have we listened to you?" But she held her ground, glaring at them. "If Sheena gets involved, it will very likely raise the others' suspicions as well. You will not have smothered the beginning flames of rebellion - you will fanned them into an inferno. One that could very well bring down everything you've worked for, and send you to prison right along with your new friends.

"How ironic, that the last two remaining members of your line will share the same fate. Is that what you want, Karla? To die just like Deryn, alone, in a cell?" Raine glowered at them both, until David crossed in the blink of an eye, and had pinned her against the wall. Regal was up in a flash, but the first man ignored him for the moment.

"You will not. Talk about Deryn. Like that," he growled, almost in a whisper, his eyes full of an anger she hadn't known he was capable of. From what she had seen, it was Eric who wore his thoughts and emotions right out there on his sleeves. But David...she'd never seen him act this way.

"I will talk...about...anyone...that I...facy talking...about," she managed, through the tight hold he had on her throat. This had happened once before...the first time she'd been kidnapped by Deryn and her little possy. She couldn't breathe, but that didn't mean she couldn't stand up against someone she didn't like.

His grip tightened around her airway, but his other hand clenched too, so she figured it was purely because people tend to tightly ball their hands into fists when angered. Unfortunately, her throat was caught in the middle of one. She coughed once, twice, unable to get any oxygen through his strangling hold.

"Unhand her. Now," she heard Regal demand, his own voice bearing an edge so sharp, it alone might have cut through David's grasp.

"Or you'll what?" asked the latter, in a very mocking fashion. "Kick me? I don't think so. I have the power to determine your beloved wife's fate. I hold her future in my hands right now, quite literally. You won't do anything to place her in jeapordy."

"She is already 'in jeapordy,'" retorted the Duke, apparently refusing to play the game David seemed to want to take them through. "Let her go, now."

She felt light-headed, the edges of her vision going fuzzy and darkening. She was suffocating, and she knew it. Whatever the men were going to do, she prayed they do it quickly. This disorientation was not a pleasant feeling.

"Let her go, David," sighed Karla, very carelessly as she walked toward them. "If she dies, Mister President over here retaliates to every extent, and we risk losing them both prematurely. Don't suffocate the woman."

With a growl, and one last lingering glower at Raine, David released his hold. Raine collapsed to her knees, coughing ruggedly and gasping for breath. She could not allow herself to hyperventilate, however. In this situation, it was not smart, and not safe.

Regal had knelt by her side, and now he turned her face, which she knew was somewhat paled, to his own. "Raine?" he prodded. "Say something."

She turned away again, continuing the rough coughing. "I'm-alright," she gasped.

"For now. You know you should thank me, I just saved that pretty head of yours," remarked Karla, cocking an eyebrow. She turned away, beginning to pace. "But she is right, David. If we do anything to that ninja, it could bring down everything we've _already _done..." The brunette slowed to a halt. "But there is a way."

Raine and Regal looked at eachother again, and she knew he felt the same as she. She did not like the sound of that at all.

"If they, themselves...were to end their friends suspicions." The trademarked Salri Grin surfaced again.

They themselves? Now she really didn't like where it was going. Regal assisted her in standing, very gently, and they both stared at Karla, anxiously.

-------------------------------------

Hmmm. What _is _she talking about?

Raine: Nothing pleasant, I'm sure. With you as an author, we're probably about to go and publicly pretend to blow ourseleves up so everyone thinks we're dead and no one would think it was Karla's fault. Right?

...No. O.o That would totally be re-using an event idea I had in MTMTE. Been there, done that, Raine-si-poo.

Raine: What is it with you and strange names today...?

I'onno. I like 'em. Anyway. The couple's nervous, Karla's grinning maniacally, and Raine's presumption about that explosion isn't correct! Stay tuned.


	11. Threats Made Real

Top of Form 1

Games » Tales of Symphonia » **Last of the Salri Line**

B s : A A A

Author: MixedBreedMaiya

Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 39 - Published: 04-26-06 - Updated: 07-08-06

id:2913449

Bottom of Form 1

Dude...Once again, it's been a while.

Raine: And once again, I had hoped you'd forgotten.

Nope...Just had writer's block I think. But I'm ba-ack!

Raine: Joy...

I know. Isn't it? - Let's go!

------------------------------------

"Now remember, my lovely couple, we _are _watching you. You say one wrong word, make one wrong move..." Karla gave them a meaningful look.

"We know," replied the Duke, rather flatly.

"You've only told us three times," added Raine. With a glare and a nod, Karla motioned them forward.

"I, David, and Eric, will be awaiting your return on the ship. Matthew will be watching you, ready to activate the device around your beautiful bride's wrist. Should he do so, she will be injected with a rather potent poison, which will begin to take effect immediately, and continue to progress. Only I have the antidote. So not a _word _about what's going on, do you understand?"

"Did we not just answer that question?" Regal cocked an eyebrow in the woman's direction. It was a clever plan, he had to admit. But that was not a helpful factor, and did nothing to aid in their escape. He lightly took Raine's arm, and shared a glance with her as they started to walk.

"She certainly has this all planned out, doesn't she?" murmerred Raine, loudly enough only for the man walking beside her to hear.

"Indeed, she does," he agreed. "It is unsettling to think that our lives are, in effect, resting in that woman's hands."

"Unsettling is not the word for it." She gave a sigh.

"There you are!" cried a voice that Regal knew to be Sheena's, after they'd walked a short distance. Both newlyweds turned to face the Summoner, who looked both annoyed and relieved. "Where have you _been_?"

He shared another glance with Raine, before he answered the question carefully. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, actually, it does. I looked everywhere for you two, and it was like you'd just vanished or something! I was afraid something might have happened."

"I assure you, it has been quite...tame."

"Why were you looking for us?" piped in Raine, her expression unreadable. She appeared to be good at hiding things, especially considering that there was a man ready to poison her from the shadows should she say something wrong. He admired her for being able to restrain even the slightest show of anxiety.

"Mostly because I didn't know where you were. And the more you _eluded _me, the more worried I got. Sheesh... Don't do that to me," said Sheena, scowling at them.

"I'm sorry," blinked Regal. "We did not think our lack of appearance would be cause for concern."

"After something like Deryn, you can never be sure," Sheena sighed.

"Indeed." Raine's gaze flicked to him, and he saw her mouth, "Keep. Talking. To. Her." With a barely visible nod, and a look at Sheena to make sure she'd caught that, he inclined his head just the slightest bit at Raine, to avert the Summoner's attention to her, even as he talked.

"I see the others are not with you," he said, carefully watching Raine out of the corner of his eye. She was mouthing something again, to the guardian-user this time, carefully keeping her head completely still.

"Get. The. Others," she was trying to communicate. "Deryn. Sister. Has. Come. For. Revenge. There. Is. A. Man. Watching. Us. So. I. Can't. Voice. This."

"I do hope Zelos is staying out of trouble." Regal had almost forgotten to keep speaking in his anxiety over what Raine was trying to do. If Matthew happened to catch sight of this, and was able to read lips well enough...She was putting herself in very real danger.

"Planning. To. Leave. On. A. Ship. After. We. Supposedly. Tell. You. We're. Leaving. For. A. Vacation. Sheena. You. Have. To. Let. The. Others. Know." She gave the the latter a hard look. "Karla. Is. Just. As. Dangerous. As. Deryn. If. Not. More. So. She. Can. Not. Be. Allowed. To. Roam. Free."

"Anyway, Sheena." Regal was resisting the urge to turn his head in the direction which he assumed Matthew was in. He wanted to know that the other man had not noticed...But if he turned to look back, it might tip him off that something was wrong. Or it might be regarded as "doing the wrong thing," and Raine could be attacked anyway. It was a no-win situation.

He continued on, in hopes that Raine would be fine. "Raine and I," he said, "are to leave this afternoon on a ship. We wanted to make sure someone knew about it beforehand, just to be on the safe side."

Safe, hah. That "device," disguised cleverly as a bracelet. No one would ever think twice about a trinket on her wrist, even if it hadn't been there before. No one was paying that close attention to her jewelery. "Please inform the others."

He heard Raine gasp beside him, felt her jump in surprise, and his own heart leapt with her. _No... _She had been poisoned. Matthew had caught it. When Regal turned to her, he immediately moved to catch her as she started sinking toward the ground. "Raine!"

Sheena stepped forward too, as Raine spoke in a stressed, broken voice. "Go," she gasped, "and find...Lloyd...and the others..." She squeezed her eyes shut. Sheena nodded, and started off. "Regal. Go with her," ordered Raine through gritted teeth.

"I cannot leave you here," he retorted.

"You can...and you must. Please, Regal. Trust me. It is more of a threat to Karla if...you are against her, as well. If Sheena leaves now, and you're still...here with me, chances are...she would re-capture both of us...Go, _now_!" she cried, half out of what he supposed must be pain.

"Raine..."

"Regal, she's right. It could all be over if she gets you both. This way, she needs Raine alive no matter what, to ensure that she still has _some _hold on you," said Sheena, who had stopped to assist Raine's attempts at persuasion. "I don't want to leave her either, but we have to tell the others!"

Raine made no further reply, but she was tense in his arms. He could see the logic in their arguement...but how could he simply leave her there, possibly to die?

"She...won't...kill me...until she has you...in her grasp...too," whispered Raine. "Don't...worry." Her hand raised to his cheek for comfort. "I can...handle her."

He grasped her hand in his, tightly, before he laid her down with the utmost care. Her hands dug into the sand as she visibly tried to cope with the pain she was obviously being caused.

This was the last image he had of her as he turned, and started to run with Sheena, already hating himself for the decision he'd made.

---------------------------------

Awww, don't hate yourself, Regal. They have a point, you know!

Raine: ...You poisoned me.

Yeah. Yeah, I did.

Raine: Why...did you poison me?

Because I had to keep the story going, dearest. Sta-ay tu-uned!

Return to Top


	12. Another Journey Begins

Ta dah! Next chapter is up. Oh, and Regal - don't fret. I wouldn't kill off anyone! Unless they were non-essential characters...

Raine: Like Deryn?

Exactly! Okay. Let's go-o-o-o!

----------------------------------

The ship was gone. Raine was gone. He had failed again to protect her. Why couldn't he prevent this sort of occurance from affecting her? _Why _couldn't he guard her? No matter how hard he tried, something always managed to happen. And now she was gone...

Regal stood on the dock that evening, staring out at the hazy, sunset of a horizon, in the midst of a gentle sea-breeze. Karla could have been anywhere by then...how were they to find her, and rescue Raine? It was impossible--

No. No, it wasn't impossible. He didn't have a choice. He _would _save her, he couldn't leave her in the hands of those barbarians. He couldn't...

"George. I would like you to find out where that ship was headed. There should be records of the schedule," he said, his voice quiet as he didn't turn.

"Of course, master Regal," consented the other man, bowing his head and turning to do Regal's bidding.

The rest of the group now knew about Deryn's sister, as he and Sheena had informed them rather quickly upon finding them. But not quickly enough, he thought guiltily. Not quickly enough to protect Raine, to protect his wife. The woman he loved now...

"Don't worry, Regal. Karla won't get away with this..." Sheena looked downward at the ground.

"No. She will not," he replied gravely, his expression hardening.

"I'm sure Raine's alright," reasoned Zelos. "After all, like Sheena said - there's no point to killing her til you've been captured as well. In fact, it would hurt her chances to get you at all."

"I hope she's okay." It was a very distressed sounding Colette now.

He could feel rather than see Genis' horrible, anxiety-filled, angry stare behind him. Not at him, but it might as well have been. It was his fault, after all. "If I hadn't listened to her..." started Regal.

"Then Karla'd have you both and all hope would be lost," finished Zelos, folding his arms. "Dude, relax."

"Shut up, Zelos," sighed Lloyd.

Sheena glared at the red-head. "You're so insensative. Augh - can't you just not talk for once?"

"Look. There's no reason to grieve over anything until we have evidence that Karla's been stupid and gone through with the Half-Elf Execution--"

"Zelos!" snapped Sheena. "Just stop!"

"He is right," said Regal. He could not afford to assume that Raine had been killed. He had no choice but to hope for the best as he searched for her. Searched until he found her...which he _would. _

"Master Regal."

Regal turned for the first time, to face George, who was returning. "You know where it was headed, then?" There was a note of hopefulness in his voice, one he did nothing to hide.

"Yes, sir. It appears that this particular ship, was bound for Sylvarant's Palmacosta." George clapsed his hands behind his back.

Palmacosta...That was a long way off. But with the Rheairds, there was a chance he could reach the city in time. "Thank you." With those two words, the Lezareno's president brushed past them all determinedly, toward the entrance to his own Resort Town.

"Hey! Regal, wait." Sheena trotted after him, followed by Genis, Lloyd, Colette, Presea, and then Zelos. "You're not going alone. That would just be stupid."

"I cannot endanger anyone else," he said firmly.

"That includes yourself," said Lloyd, shaking his head. "I want the Proff--er...Raine...to be safe, as well. But That doesn't mean I'm about to let you go search for someone who wants to see the end of you both, _alone._ No."

"We're going, too," nodded Colette. "I want to help Professor Sage!"

Zelos nodded as well. "If there's a damsel in distress, I'll be there," he said, cockily, folding his arms.

Regal blinked at them all for a few moments. They all genuinely wanted to help him...It was just like their first journey. They were all in it...together. "Thank you..."

Sheena clapped him on the shoulder with a smile. "Don't mention it, big guy. Let's go!" She dragged Zelos out of the resort, and Regal followed them with everyone else. His mind once more turned to Raine, and the guilt he couldn't supress.

It was his fault she was alone, now, at the mercy of Karla Salri - or possibly lack thereof. _Raine...I'm sorry...You told me to go. I didn't want to leave you...Why did you make me leave you? Raine, please. Hold on. For me...we're coming._

----------------------------------

Awwww. You're so cute, Romeo. Going to your beloved Juliet's rescue, accompanied by your fearless friends and--

Raine: Are you _quite _finished?

...I guess...

Raine: Good. Honestly...


	13. Prison

Wow, my updates are really slow this time around. Sorry. x.x But I've been writing my Rurouni Kenshin fic!

Raine: So go bother _them_!

And Kenshin is a much nicer muse than you!

Raine: ...Hmm. Here's a thought. If you like him so much, leave me alone. How does that sound? -Sarcasm-

-Misses the sarcasm- Nope. Let's go!

-----------------------------------------

"Oww." Violet-blue eyes flickered open to stare at a wooden ceiling above her head. So she was still alive...Raine winced as she felt the familiar feeling of waves rolling beneath her. Alive, and on a ship, with Karla and her Crew. Wonderful.

"I see you've finally come around." Speaking of which...Karla had come up to her side and now looked down. "Welcome back to the real world, Lady Dukess. Did you sleep well?"

"Where are we going?" demanded the Half-Elf, wanting no part in the game Karla was trying to drag her into. She sat up slowly, smoothing her hair habitually.

"Off to Meltokio, we go," said the other, leaning against the wall with folded arms. "I've finally decided what I want to do with you."

"Well, if we have a destination, I trust that means you won't be tossing me into the ocean. _Again._" This last was directed at the three men who were approaching now, as well. That had not been a pleasant time for her, and she was quite sure Regal felt the same.

_Regal..._

She closed her eyes, a small, unconcious smile forming. At least he had listened to her. It seemed she always managed to get him into some sort of problem...after all, Deryn had only been after them because it all started with her race. Being a Half-Elf had caused Deryn and her little possy to get the idea of faking her murder, while they kidnapped her to use when needed. She had been a sick young woman. Very sick.

"What are you smirking at?" snapped Karla, her icy blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Nothing." The smile faded into a sigh. "So then, Miss Salri, what is my fate to be?"

"I was thinking about what you said before, Half-Elf. About what happened to Deryn...Dying alone, in a cold cell...sent by _you _and that idiot husband of yours to prison." Karla had an unpleasant smirk on her face, one that Raine didn't like at all.

"Really..."

"Yes. And so I've decided to show you just what being arrested feels like."

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Oh, brother." Karla rolled her eyes. "And I thought you were supposed to be half-way intelligent. I'm going to create a situation which sheds a very bad light onto you, my dear. How does...'Assault with a Dangerous Weapon' sound to you?" This was complimented with a rather disturbing giggle. "And, once youu're there, your darling lover will certainly find out quickly and make his way to the dungeon to see you. And then...we have you both just where we want you." She sighed, happily.

"I will not participate," said Raine, a flat edge to her voice.

"Oh, I think you will. We're he-ere." With that sing-song nstatement, Karla pulled Raine to her feet, and the four of them "escorted" her off of the ship, to the docks near Meltokio. It was just a short walk from there, one Karla was thoroughly enjoying. Too much for the mage's comfort, actually.

Before long they had passed through the gates of Tethe'alla's capital city. Karla tugged her up the stiars toward the castle, obviously where she knew guards would be present to witness this "crime." They veered to the side a bit, just slightly out of sight of any onlookers. She supposed this was so they could set things up.

David picked up her wrist and laid a rather lethal looking dagger in it, his gaze piercing her own. She csensed hatred from him, and knew that from then on, Karla wasn't the main one to worry about anymore. He had not appreciated what she had said about Deryn, and she knew he aimed to make sure they never forgot it. He loathed her - but that was fine. She didn't exactly adore any of them, either.

As he gave her the blade, Karla took a deep breath, and screamed as loud as she could. Raine flinched at the painfully high pitched sound, forgetting to drop the dagger and move away as she had wanted to. Before she could correct this mistake, David, Matthew, and Eric had hidden themselves, and Karla was half-sitting, half-laying on the ground with a terrified look on her face. She dropped the dagger quickly, but knew it was too late as she heard footsteps behind her.

"What's going on here?" asked a man. Raine looked over her shoulder to find herself staring at three heavily armored castle guards.

"She-she-she--" Karla was almost hyperventilating with fake horror as she pointed at the Half-Elf. "That woman...The Half-Elf attacked me! She was going to kill me!" She was a very, very good actress, something Raine resented in this instant. Tears were actually glinting in Karla's cold eyes. "You've got to arrest her! She's dangerous!"

One of them moved forward and picked up the discarded blade. "Is this the weapon she used against you, Miss?" he asked Karla.

She nodded vigorously. "She would have gone through with it too, if I hadn't screamed and scared her! Please, you have to arrest her!"

"It's true, officer." David had stepped out into view with a nod. "I was on my way to assist this young lady here when you showed up, and I figured it would all be taken care of. But I must insist now that you punish that Half-Breed."

Any normal person would have protested, would have denied ever doing any such thing. But Raine did not. She remained silent in this exchange, knowing full well that it would be useless to try and defend herself. Despite the law changes regarding Half-Elves, she knew her word would be disregarded again both Karla _and _David's together. It was injustice, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Very well. You are under arrest by Royal Law, for assaulting an innocent citizen of Meltokio."

Hah. Innocent? She snorted as two men took her arms, and started to lead her off. They took her directly to the Dungeon, throwing her rather unceremoniously into an empty cell. She couldn't stop herself from crying out as her head hit the floor, and gritted her teeth against the lingering ache it caused. The only bright thing was that she was no longer wearing a wedding dress - she and Regal had changed before going to inform Sheena of their "vacation."

She sighed dismally, drawing her knees up to her chest, letting her mind wander back to her husband. Karla was going to use her to lure him there, where they could easily take care of him. And there was nothing she could do about it, as she was now considered a criminal.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. It was hopeless.

---------------------------------

Ack, that's not good. Dang, those guards are gullable.

Raine: It's because of my race.

Racist pigs...

Raine: You wrote it!

Stay tuned...


	14. This is ironic

Oh my word. So...long...between...chapters...

Raine: You keep coming back. -Sigh- What does it take to get rid of you!

Alot more than being harassed by my muse...

Raine: I was afraid of that. Very well, get on with it. -.-

'Kay.

----------------------------------

"Raine was...arrested?" Regal blinked. Why would Raine have been arrested? And how on earth had they ended up in Meltokio rather than here, Palmacosta?

"That's what we've heard. 'The new wife of Duke Bryant arrested for assaulting a citizen of Meltokio.'" Sheena heaved a sigh. "I know Raine is rather violent at times...but she doesn't try to kill people."

"All she does is smack them one," added Genis under his breath, though Regal caught it. He felt a spark of amusement rise, then burn out rather quickly.

"Karla set it up," said Regal. That much was quite obvious to him now. He shook his head, glowering down at the stone beneath his feet. "Something is not right, however."

"Well, yeah. Raine's sitting in jail and we're standing around here talking." Zelos shrugged slightly. "So let's go get 'er."

"No, that's what I mean. Karla gave off the very distinct impression that she wanted to see, as Lloyd said, the end of Raine and myself. It does not seem to fit that she would simply allow Raine's arrest, and leave it at that."

"That is a little fishy, I guess," agreed the red-headed Chosen. "Y'know, that probably means she expects you to go. Maybe you should stay here while we rescue Madamoiselle Dukess."

Somehow, Regal wasn't fond of that idea. It was his fault she in this situation...he wasn't about to sit around in Sylvarant's equivalent of a capital city, helpless and useless in regards to her rescue. "No," he said, flatly. "No matter what Karla may be planning, I will not sit idly while Raine is in prison because of a horrible injustice."

"Yeah, that's sweet and all," sighed Zelos, "but what if that's _exactly _what Karla wants you to do, and you're putting not only yourself in danger, but maybe even the gorgeous spouse?"

Regal blinked. "...I have to take that chance, for Raine. Even if I may be walking right into a trap, I will _not _stand by and do nothing," he said, his tone offering no room for further protesting. "I _will _help her."

Sheena and Zelos shared an exasperated, and helplessly defeated glance as they sighed. "Okay, then," said the Summoner, shaking her head. "Let's go. We won't solve anything by arguing here."

"Yeah, we've got to help her," agreed Lloyd. Again, they set out for the field surrounding Palmacosta, in order to take off on the Rheairds. It was a somewhat lengthy trip, but they made good time nontheless. As they set down near Meltokio the next morning, Regal was the first to stride toward the gates with a determinedly angry look on his face.

It was quite helpful to walk through Meltokio with a glare that plainly said "Keep quiet or else," as everyone seemed to part from eachother at his passing, and they weren't stopped once til they came upon the castle. "I wish to see Raine," he said, gruffly.

"Lord Bryant," acknowledged one of the guards. "Ah, of course...Your wife is currently resting comfortably in the dungeon, sir." It was quite obvious that the man was smirking under that thick helmet, and it made the Duke's glare harden. The very fact that people were getting joy out of the suffering of one woman was despicable.

"That, I highly doubt," was, however, his only verbal reply. "Please allow me to pass so that I may speak with her and possibly His Majesty, as well."

"Yes, M'Lord," said the guard, his voice just dripping with amusement.

Regal lightly brushed past them and into the Grand Castle Tethe'alla, only vaguely aware of the others at his heels. Yes, he would allow them to come along, perhaps even welcome their assistance...but right now was not the time to keep his attention on them. No, his focus belonged on Raine right now.

He ignored the other guards that watched him with chuckles, and some with scoffing as he made his way toward the cells he knew so well. He was grateful, however, when the others hung back as he started into the Prison. Evidently, they sensed the desire to be alone...even if they were standing at the entrance, just in case Karla decided to show up.

It wasn't long before he spotted her; there was no one else there, and her opaline-white gave her away immediately. "...Raine," he said gently, approaching slowly. She gave a start, and looked up at him with anxiety in her face.

"Regal, you shouldn't be here," she said, nervously. "This is a trap set up by Karla...you have to leave, now."

"No, Raine. I left you once, but not again." She had gotten to her feet now, and he stuck his hand between the bars of her cell, taking her chin in his hand. "I won't do it again, I can't. Don't worry, I am well aware of Karla's supposed intentions."

"And you still came alone?" she asked, incredulously, staring at him as though he was some exotic creature.

"I am not alone," he mused, inclining his head at the entrance, where the others were still standing. "They insisted upon accompanying me."

"And a good thing, too, I should think," said Raine, her voice dry. "Coming by oneself could possibly show a level of stupidity far below your level of intelligence."

He blinked, cocking an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a compliment, I suppose," he said, cocking a tiny smile. He released her chin, and took her hand instead. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, I trust?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, dismissively. Her expression and tone had both relaxed, now that she was apparently confident in his safety. Raine shook her head. "Though I must say, even with the changes made to Tethe'alla's law, this political structure still leaves something to be desired."

He patted her hand gently, his smile widening. "Human nature," he said, apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't you, it's the idiot of a--"

"Raine." He silenced her by interrupting, bemused. "I promise, I'll straighten this out. Karla won't get away with anything, that I can gaurantee. Just don't' start insulting the king, or you're liable to be kept here no matter what."

This earned a little sniff of annoyance on her part, and he slowly released her hand. "Alright. I'll go talk to the king now," he mused. On his way past Lloyd ad the others, Sheena volunteered, "We'll stay here to watch for the Salri Sister."

"He gave a nodding, "Thank you," and left.

----------------------------------

Not a very exciting chapter.

Raine: Thank goodness.

But hopefully it'll get better.

Raine: That's quite alright...

Nah, it's the least I can do for you!

Raine: The very least.


	15. Impending Doom

New chapter, yay. Sorry it took so long, again. ;-; And where are all my reviews? Have my readers all gone?

Raine: One can only hope.

Shut uppp! So evil. Gah.

Raine: I know.

Psh. Okay, let's go.

------------------------------

This was bad. Very, very bad. Sheena darted up the stairs toward the audiance hall, looking for Regal. The others were still down watching over Raine - but if she didn't get help soon, there was no telling what would happen. Panting, she skidded around a corner, and nearly collided with said noble.

He was accompanied by a guard, presumably on his way to set his wife free. She slid to a halt, and nearly fell backward as she lost balance. Regal moved quickly to catch her. "Sheena--?"

"Regal...something's wrong...very wrong..." she panted, straightening.

"What? What is it? Sheena, what happened?" He blinked at her. "Is it Raine...?"

She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. "She's sick...or something...She fainted and...she looks feverish. We can't get to her, though..."

Without another word, the Duke and the guard following him were off toward the Prison, Sheena racing after them. It had only been about an hour and a half since Regal had left to go speak with the king. But Raine had been acting a little sluggish, saying she had a headache. That had been twenty minutes or so before she'd fainted.

Her face was flushed as best as they could tell, but without being able to reach her, they couldn't determine what was wrong. And Regal had had to know.

They reached the Prison to find Genis peering into her cell anxiously, and Zelos hanging around the door. He was the only other person that could cast healing magic among them. Immediately the guard unlocked the door, and immediately Regal was through it.

Zelos followed after just as the noble knelt by her side, hand to her forehead. "She is much too warm," he said after a moment, concern welling in the pit of his stomach. "Her breathing is...wrong."

"Wrong?" echoed Genis. "What do you mean, 'wrong'?"

Regal didn't know quite how to describe what "wrong" meant. It was just...off. "The pattern. It is not right. And it's shallow." What was wrong with her...? Something like this had happened three years ago...The Ozette Cold had been the one to strike that time. But this didn't seem the same.

"You know," began Sheena, who had approached as well to crouch by Regal. "It almost looks like the _Aelaes maer_."

He looked at her, quizically. What, exactly, was the "_Aelaes maer_?"

"It's actually a name given to this diisease by the Elves. I'm not sure what it means, exactly, but apparently it only takes effect in people with at least some of both Elven and Human blood. Half-elves."

"I've heard of that. Sybak had some trouble with it a long time ago," piped in Zelos. "The half-elves working there started coming down with this freaky sickness that rendered them utterly useless for a few days before finally--"

"That does sound familiar," agreed Regal. He had interrupted mostly because he really didn't see the need for Zelos to voice the "finally." It was obvious, yes, but to have someone say it...

Raine wasn't going to die. Not now, not ever in his life-time. As long as he was alive...she would stay as such, too. He would make certain of it. "How was it stopped?"

"I don't remember." Sheena glanced apologetically down at him. "We'd have to look it up in Sybak's library, probably. And quickly, by the looks of it."

Raine, at this moment, gave a weak cough before resuming her odd patterned, shallow breathing. "Genis," said Regal as he lifted her into his arms and stood.

"What...?"

"You must stay away from her for the time being."

"But--"

"This virus infects only half-elves, does it not? It would seem that it is, then, contagious, given what happened in the Research Academy. I odn't want to risk your catching this..._Aelaes maer. _Your sister's ilness is enough," he said, softly.

Lloyd took Genis by the arm, and almost had to drag him up the stairs and out of the dungeon. Regal watched this for a moment, then turned his attention back to Raine's flushed face. Even carrying her like this, she was hot. He could feel the excessive heat her body produced. It wasn't good.

"In the mean time, you'll probably want to find a doctor to watch over her. They could do more than we could, at this point. Even if it isn't much," said Zelos.

Regal nodded. "Yes," he murmerred, carrying her up the stairs, and out toward the open city of Meltokio. Yes, he was aware of just how strange it looked. But what did he care? Raine was in danger, very serious danger. He shook his head, willing her somewhere in his subconcious to hold on...just a little longer.

----------------------------------------

Hold on, Raine!

Raine: ...Must I? I think I should just allow myself to die. That way you could not _toy _with me anymore!

Yeah...And Regal would be out of his mind with misery. So much for that idea.

Raine: ...

Hah. Cat gotcha' tongue? Stay tuned.


	16. The Aelaes Maer

Another long time, and another reviewless chapter. -Cry- Where are you, people?

Raine: If they're intelligent, they've stoppedreading.

Quiet, woman! Must you harass me so?

Raine: _Me_!

Ehehe...Yeah...-Ahem-

----------------------------------------

It was...so hot. Why was she so hot? Why did she feel so weak it was almost as if even turning her head would be impossible? She tried to open her eyes, but gave up after a few moments. Her mind was just beginning to focus. But she could hear voices above her...somewhere.

"How long will she last, if it is not cured?" asked a familiar woman's voice.

"Four days, if we're able to keep her fever down as much as possible. But even that is stretching it, I'm afraid."

"I see...Thank you, sir."

There came the sound of footsteps, she noted, detatchedly. But it hadn't been the woman, for soon her voice sounded again. "She is as good as gone anyway. We simply have to focus on Bryant, now. Duke Bryant," she added, her voice making the smirk on her face very clear, even if it wasn't in sight.

"What did you do, Karla?" came a man's inquiery...Matthew's. "How did you infect her without being noticed?"

"And how did you get the infectious agent in the first place?" David.

"I was noticed," she replied, carelessly. "But I had to be, didn't I? I couldn't very well tell that guard to inject her without him seeing me, now could I?"

"You told a castle guard to infect a prisoner with a harmful virus."

"Yes."

"And he was not suspicious?"

"But of course not. Why would anyone be suspicious of _castle orders_?" She giggled, most unpleasantly. "I simply told him that a doctor had informed the King of 'something,' and that there were orders directly from the top to administer this injection. Vague, yes. But no one ever goes against royalty." This last was said with another little chuckle.

Yes, that explained it...A guard had unlocked the door to her cell in order to reach her, before Regal and the others had arrived. He had carried a needle - one she hadn't really liked the looks of from the start. When she had questioned it, he merely told her, quite gruffly, that "a filthy half-elven prisoner didn't require any explanations." With that, she had received a nasty injection. Mostly because she had fought against it, and he had thrust her up against the wall somewhat savagely, pinning her there while he administered whatever it had been.

Which raised the question - what _had _it been, exactly?

"Very well, that explains how you infected her. But how did you get the infectant at all?"

"The Imperial Research Academy had been studying the _Aelaes maer. _They had samples of the virus and..." An unseen smile surfaced, quite obviously. "Let's just say a friend got one for me. Since this disease affects half-elves, and _only _half-elves, there was really no chance of my plan backfiring."

"Organized, well thought-out. I am impressed."

"Why thank you, David."

That was all her weary mind could take. Try as she might to stay somewhat concious, she failed and faded out into blackness again before she heard anything more.

It seemed like just a moment had passed before she felt a hand against her forehead, heard a soft voice calling, "Raine? Raine. Please answer me."

She knew the voice as Regal's, and forced herself with renewed determination back to the "Land of the Living." Her violet-blue eyes fluttered open. Raine waited for the fuzziness to clear, but it didn't - not completely. The edges of her vision were hazy, but she could make out his face well enough. "Re...gal," she whispered.

His hand moved to her cheek as he relaxed visibly. "Yes." He lowered himself onto one knee beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Her voice was nearly inaudible, but she was glad to know he could decipher her words. "It's...hot..." She closed her eyes again. So hot.

The mage felt something cool and wet against her face, a wonderful feeling against the burning heat she was experiencing. Regal had draped a towel soaked in cold water over her forehead, and she opened her eyes long enough to give him a little, ghostly smile of thanks before they closed again.

"Raine?" he asked, sounding a bit alarmed. His hand closed gently around her chin. Raine lifted one of hers weakly to pat it in reassurance. Again, he relaxed noticeably, and clasped her lifted hand after releasing her chin.

"What...happened?"

"You fainted," replied the Duke, softly, "in the cell. Sheena came to find me, and by the time I reached you your temperature was quite above normal. Raine, you...Have you ever heard of the _Aelaes maer_?"

"...Of course." That was it, then? That was what Karla had had her infected with? The deadly disease known to only affect her race. Half-elves.

She was going to die?

"You have contracted it."

"It was...Karla," breathed Raine, turning her head before coughing a few times. "She told a guard...it was an order...from the King...He injected me with...something...couldn't stop..." She was fading again, struggling to remain aware.

"Karla...Raine? Stay with me." He turned her face to his and she opened her eyes the fraction of a centimeter to look groggily at him. "Stay concious. Do you know where she is now?"

"Don't...know..." Her eyes slipped closed again as she let out a sigh of breath, riding on which were the words, "I'm sorry." After that, conciousness was lost.

--------------------------------------------

Raine: ...The _Aelaes Maer..._

Yup.

Raine: You've infected me with a disease. That kills.

Yup.

Raine: And you _wonder _why I hate you.


	17. To Sybak

Hurray! You're back! -Huggles RoyalFanatic- Okay, sorry. Random moment there...But yay I have another review after so long. Here's another chapter for ya'.

Raine: Two in one day. Oh, my...Get a life, my dear.

Why would I want to do that when I can control _yours_?

Raine: ...

Ex-_actly._

-------------------------------------

"Raine? Raine...Wake up. Open your eyes!", pleaded Regal, shaking her gently by the shoulder. She still had a pulse, but it was weak. And her reathing still had that odd pattern to it. She was dead to this world, for the time being. And he had to hurry now more than ever to find a cure.

He brought her limp hand to his mouth, just resting it there for a moment before he laid it back down, and stood slowly. "Don't you die on me, Raine. Please. Fight it," he told her over his shoulder, as he exitted, and walked back out into the busy streets of Meltokio, where he was met by Zelos, Lloyd, and Colette. Genis, he learned, was being occupied and distracted somewhere by Sheena. He knew it was difficult for him, not being able to see his sister. But he didn't want the boy to fall ill as well.

"How is she?" asked the former Chosen of Sylvarant.

Regal was silent for a moment before he answered. "I was able to speak with her very briefly before she lost conciousness again. She said it was...Karla that did this to her."

"Surprise, surprise," remarked Zelos, off-handedly. Regal had to agree - what else could it have been but Deryn's older sister? The villainous trait seemed to run in the family. "But until Raine is cured, we can't do anything about Miss Salri. Which brings us to the next point - how do we find a cure?"

"I believe our first destination should be Sybak. They have studied this illness at least partially. It is possible they would know of a way." If that didn't work, his next suggestion would be to visit Heimdall. They were not likely to exactly...embrace them. But if all went well, considering what had happened three years ago, perhaps they could be persuaded to assist him.

Heimdall, Sybak. Neither was fond of half-elves. But Raine _needed _one of them, if not both, whether they liked it or not. He wasn't about to take either of their refusals as an answer. Of course, if they just didn't know...that was another story. But they had to. One of them had to know something. After all, the epidemic in Sybak had ceased, had it not? Obviously something had been done.

"Can I go _there_?" asked an approaching, somewhat sarcastic voice. "Or will going to Sybak make me sick, too?"

Regal gave a quiet sigh, turning to see Genis coming toward them, followed by a helpless looking Sheena. "Sorry," she mumbled. He shook his head, dismissing it. He _did _understand the boy's feelings, even if he knew he himself was right. Which, in itself, sounded self-conceited.

"I see no problems with your assistance in Sybak," replied the Duke, evenly. He glanced toward the door, behind which laid his helpless, newly-wed wife. "But we must hurry. Without a cure, she has no longer than four days in this world."

"Don't talk like that," said Lloyd, shaking his head. "It's always better to hope for the bright side of things, rather than dwell on the worse outcome that might not even happen."

"Yes. You're right," nodded Regal. Of course it was better to optimistic, sometimes. But he did find it fairly difficult when Raine couldn't even remain concious for more than several minutes. He knew she was a realist, and found himself trying to figure out what she would think, had she been in this position. But now...Now was not the time for pointless musings.

"Well, what're we waiting for then? Raine's not going to get a cure with us just standing around, now is she?" Zelos flashed that stupid grin, getting him a flat glower from the Lezareno's president. It seemed to him that the other, younger man was taking this far too lightly. Her life was in danger, but he was acting like...like himself, actually.

"Indeed," grunted Regal, setting off without another word to an open spot to take off on the Rheairds. He knew by the footsteps he heard behind him that everyone else had followed. It seemed a little strange that seven people were all going to the same place, to accomplish a goal that could most likely be fulfilled by one alone.

However, perhaps their company would come in handy - particularly with Karla and her little gang on the loose, and willing to take such drastic measures for revenge.He gave another sigh as they flew over the lush Tethe'alla fields, then the ocean on their way to Sybak. They had to know _something. _

Right?

-----------------------------------

I certainly hope so, Regal, for your lovely wife's sake.

Raine: ...Indeed. Though if they don't, Heimdall must. I know you won't kill me off. -Sigh- Because you "love" me. Or so you say.

He-e-ey, it's true. I love ya' and that's why I make your life miserable!


	18. Poisonous Flowers Bloom

Chapter 17! This takes a break from our dear President's problem, and looks at someone else's...

Raine: You're ruining someone else's life, too?

Nope...Watch!

----------------------------------------

"Sybak, eh? Hmm," purred Karla, stroking her cheek with her index finger as she leaned her chin in her hand and elbow on the arm of her seat. "If only he were alone, this would be child's play. But he has six other people with him. Rather worried, wouldn't you say?" She chuckled, straightening.

"Indeed." David leaned against the wall next to her, cleaning a knife. Deryn's knife. Oh, yes, he missed her. He might not be the most...emotionally out-going of the crew, but Deryn really had been much like a sister to him. Between that, the tight friendship with Karla, and the hard feelings toward the Duke and his woman. There were many reasons he now worked with the brunette.

"Suggestions, David?"

"I thought you were in charge here." He cocked an eyebrow at her, looking up from the blade for a moment with a smirk just below the surface.

"I am. And as such, I'm ordering you to use that thick head of yours to help me," said Karla, haughtily. She stood, beginning to pace, and he watched her for a moment. This really did seem to trouble her.

"They can't all be together _all _of the time," he remarked. "Why don't you just watch him and wait until the--", he paused, spitting on the rag before continuing the compulsive cleaning, "opportune moment?"

When he looked up again in the silence that followed, Karla was grimacing at him. "...What?"

"That was disgusting."

He chuckled. "What would you have me do then, M'Lady?"

"Something...other than that." She shook her head, and he caught her mutter "Men!" under her breath as she did so. Amused, David shook his head and returned to the polishing.

"Come on, David, help me out!" she cried.

"I have. Just wait until he's alone."

"Even if Bryant had wanted to do this alone, his little friends wouldn't have it. They're all part of the Reunification Group. In fact, they _are _the Reunification Group, just missing the Lady Dukess."

"I didn't say wait for him to convince them to leave, I just said wait until a _moment _where he's alone and strike then." David cocked an eyebrow, looking over the blade at her.

"But my point is, are they likely to leave him alone? They know we're out here. And if they're smart, they'll figure out how she came down with that disease. They're constantly in the way." She gave a growl, plopping back down in her chair where she'd started.

He lowered both dagger and rag, placed them on a table, and walked toward her. "Just get everything all ready so it only takes a moment to take care of him. That way, you only need that one moment of his being alone, and then your goal is completed. Yes?"

"I suppose. But if they catch me, it's all over."

"They won't catch you." He sat on the arm of her chair. "Deryn was able to elude them for quite a while, even with the alerts out for her. Granted, in the end she was detained...But you have more experience in such matters than she. Am I right?"

"Perhaps." She still didn't look all that convinced, and he let out a sigh.

"Karla," he said, somewhat gruffly.

"What?"

"You've changed. This lack of confidence does not suit you You won't be caught, because I'll be there to assist you. Remember, you're not alone. We all have faith in you."

She turned her blue eyes on him skeptically, though there was a hint of grattitude in them. "You do manage to show your intelligence at times like these. Why don't you do it more often?"

"I was only trying to help." He made to stand, and turned away to get the knife again, when something happened. Something he hadn't really expected at all. He tensed a bit, feeling something press against his back, and wrap around his middle. David looked down at the arms that held him gently in their grasp.

Karla had her eyes closed, her cheek lightly resting against one of his shoulder blades. "You do. Thanks," she murmerred.

He loosened her hold enough to get himself turned around so he could face her. She looked up at him and continued. "I've known you for a long time, David. Even before my parents died. And afterward, you all but took Deryn and me in, even though you were scarcely older than me. Then...when I was called off three years ago, you stayed with Deryn. _Why_?"

"You've stated the reason already. We have known eachother for most of our lives. I have grown fond of you."

"Fond," she echoed.

He raised an eyebrow, brushing chestnut hair behind her left ear. "Yes. Fond. With Deryn's death, something changed. We were released, but it wasn't the same for me. And when you returned, things seemed a little brighter. I knew that you were safe, at least. Even though Deryn would never come back, I could protect you."

"David..." Karla blinked at him.

"I swore that I would, Karla. And I'll keep that promise to you. Which is why you _won't _be caught."

She smiled, and he saw the beginnings of tears glisten in the icy colored eyes watching him. "I missed you while I was gone, you know."

A smile didn't really completely surface, but it was almost there. "Flattering." Taking her chin, he lowered himself to kiss her. It was funny...

So many years, and they had just been friends. Teasing, arguing. And now, in the midst of a much bigger problem, they were starting to realize something. Funny, and ironic.

------------------------------------

Raine: You really are obsessed with romance. You've even given the villain a love-interest!

Yep. It makes things interesting, and sets up later stuff.

Raine: "Later"? -Nervous- What comes "later"?

You'll see. -Singsong-


	19. Helpful Intervention

Yee-haw. Chapter...um...Something. o.O xD Yeah. Well, anyway, new chapter. Here it is. Oh! It's chapter eighteen!

Raine: Would you get on with it, _please_?

Yes'm. . Well, in this chapter--

Raine: Instead of telling them what happens before-hand, why don't you...Here's a thought...Let them _read _it? -Sarcasm-

Fine. Yeesh. . 

-----------------------------------

"Regal, we _can't _go back tonight. It's too late. Look, they said she had four days, right?"

"Best case scenario."

"The point is, she's not going anywhere overnight."

"Unless something goes wrong and the _Aelaes Maer _progresses faster than expected. In which case she _could _die overnight. I cannot take that chance."

"I know you're eager to get back and cure her...but there's no way it's happening tonight. Believe me, I wish we could too. But the cold, hard truth of the matter is, we _can't._"

It took much, much more persuasion from Zelos, Sheena and Lloyd before Regal reluctantly consented to wait the night out in Sybak. Even after the conclusion had been drawn, he was not happy with it to say the least. As the others retreated back into the Inn, he remained in the warm, summertime night air. His hand had subconciously strayed to his pocket, and he now fingered the vial of liquid given to him by the researchers. The cure.

He found it rather lucky, a blessing, that the Imperial Research Academy had, indeed, studied the sickness in detail. Enough to come up with a way to stop it. And, he reflected, that they had given it to him quite willingly. Well, on some parts. Several Professors had discouraged it, given their views on his bride. But thankfully, the majority had consented on the grounds that there were no laws regarding the treatment of half-elves, and they needed to "help anyone they could." Needless to say, these were the younger of those at the academy.

An hour or so passed, and Regal was still watching the stars. He grew more uneasy by the minute as his thoughts wandered to Raine. He couldn't possibly be expected to sleep while she was so helpless...perhaps in immediate danger. They didn't know how long it would take to kill her, they had no way to. Perhaps it was different for all those infected. He _had _the cure. There was no reason not to help her now.

He glanced back at the inn's door with a frown. The others...they didn't necessarily need to return with him. He would be on a Rheaird for all but a small portion of the trip back to Sybak. There was no harm in his going along.

His mind set, Regal scratched a note out for Lloyd and the others, so they wouldn't be alarmed at finding him absent. With this done, the Duke set out for Sybak's gate. He reached it without trouble, but slowed to a halt a few paces away from the university town, tensing. He had heard footsteps.

"What's the matter, M'Lord? You've left your escort behind."

That voice. He spun on heel, to see Karla and her possy, which seemed to run in the family, lined up and watching him. The former, of course, was standing in front of her men, and her hands were clasped behind her back as she narrowed her eyes. "Are we brave, or just foolish?"

"I do not have time to deal with you," he said, reminded very forcefully of the night almost a year ago, when Deryn had approached him in much the same way. They were even around Sybak this time, as well. Vaguely, he wondered if the men had told Karla about this, and if she had then planned it as such.

"I do not recall asking." She flicked out Deryn's old knife, and Regal sighed inwardly. Deja vu...

"Because of you, Raine is now dying. I do not have time for this, she must be helped."

"Because of you, my sister is already dead," snapped Karla, now glaring at him. "It seems to me, we would be even, Bryant, were your precious bride to die."

"I did not kill Deryn. She died in prison, for reasons unbeknownst to me--"

"She gave up her life." David had stepped forward to stand beside the brunette. "She let go of life itself because you sent her to prison. In her mind, it was already over. Deryn merely stopped the meaningless beating of her own heart. That's how she saw it."

"I never meant for her die," said Regal, frimly. It was true. He had simply wanted her to leave them alone, and putting her in prison was the easiest and most effective way to do just that.

"Nevertheless, it _was _you who sent us all to a damp cell, and ultimately killed her. You cannot deny it."

"No, I cannot deny that I sent you to prison. However, perhaps you should take into account the reason for my doing so. You attempted to murder Raine and myself, twice. And now your new mistress makes it three times." He didn't have time...They were keeping him too long. _Raine..._

"No excuses, Bryant. Judgement day has come, it's time to end this," growled Karla, all traces of even sarcastic sweetness evaporating from her handsome features.

"I agree," he said. "Once more, you _will _go to prison."

"That's not. What I meant. I have no intention of allowing my sister to go unavenged."

"And nor do I." David narrowed his eyes in a glare. "For Deryn's sake, as well as Karla's...Your time has come, Duke Bryant."

As Karla lunged at him, blade glinting in the moonlight, Regal was forced to do a quick sidestep, and nearly lost balance in doing so as she tripped, having missed him. At this, however, David had been prepared, and now launched his own attack. This one, though, was not with a blade, but with his own hands. He intended to fight as Regal did - martial arts style. With one difference...Regal was not about to engage in hand-to-hand combat.

He might have married Raine, he might have loved her. He _did _love her. But that didn't mean he would give up on on everything regarding Alicia. He had made a promise neer to fight with his hands again, and he intended to keep that promise.So he took up a defensive position, watching David carefully.

"What did we tell you about not going off tonight, Regal?"sighed a voice from somewhere behind Matthew and Eric, who had both flicked out small daggers as well. The Noble blinked, and even Karla and her possy looked around to see the speaker.

Sheena Fujibayashi had spoken, but she was not alone. Presea, Zelos, Lloyd, Genis, and Colette were all trotting along beside her as she approached. "How can we convince you guys not to go off anywhere alone, particularly at _night, _when there are people like Deryn and Karla around?" The ninja looked at each of Karla's group in turn, pulling out her cards.

Lloyd had pulled his swords out half-way, Zelos' hand was resting on the hilt of his own. Presea held her axe now, Colette brandished her rings, and even Genis had gotten out his Kendama. "You look like you could use some help," comented the half-elven boy.

A slight half-smile tugged at one corned of Regal's mouth. Perhaps he had been foolish...But Raine had needed help. "Thank you."

"Hey, Regal. We can take care of them...Go be the Knight in Shining Armor for your Damsel in Distress," said Zelos, lifting the sword from its sheath. Sheena nodded at him, as did Lloyd.

"Go save Raine," agreed Genis. As Regal nodded in return and set off with the newly appeared Rheaird - having used the wingpack - he heard Genis again: "I'll toast you for messing with my sister!"

------------------------------------

Go get 'em, Genis! xD

Raine: ...Thank goodness for small miracles.

Genis?

Raine: -Facepam- No. The fact that Lloyd and the others intervened.

Oh...Well, Genis _is _small...

Raine: -Sigh-

...Shorty kid...heh...heh...


	20. A Miracle

Chapter nineteen! Hee, two chapters today.

Raine: Congratulations. -.-

Be ni-i-ice to me-e-e.

Raine: Why? That doesn't seem to go along with you humans' "Golden Rule."

So? I'm your author, and therefore I command respect.

Raine: Good luck with that if you treat all your characters as badly as this.

-------------------------------------

"Raine? Answer me. Raine, answer me _now._"

The antidote to her deadly illness had been administered. She _should _have been cured. What was wrong? Why wasn't she awake, or at the very least not getting even worse? Her odd-patterned breathing was slowing audibly. Not calming, just..slowing. Becoming more ragged. It sounded as if her lungs were simply going through a shut-down sequence. He held her wrist in his hand, and the pulse was fading as he sat there, watching her. "Please..."

It had been an hour since she had been injected with the counter agent. Why was she getting worse? What had he done? What had he _done_? He didn't move as the door opened, didn't move as he heard the others enter. "Is she oka--" Genis started, but didn't finish. They were all staring at him now.

"Regal?" prodded Sheena.

"Raine...she..."

"Regal, what's wrong? Did you give her the cure?" Sheena sounded a bit alarmed now.

"Yes."

"And?"

His mouth was dry. His throat was parched. His heart was going a mile a minute, and he felt as though he was getting less oxygen than Raine herself. "She's dying," he managed, after a failed attempt. "It didn't...work...She's dying."

"No!" gasped Colette, as every one of them gave a start at his words. How could it have happened? Sybak had said it was the cure, hadn't they? How could she have been injected with the counter agent, and still be at death's door?

He wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it for himself. But here he was, now holding her feverish hand tightly in his own, trembling one. Regal did, somewhere in his subconcious, both acknowledge and appreciate the fact that everyone was retreating from the room. Everyone, that is, except Genis. The boy had every right to be in the room at so critical a time.

"Raine," murmerred the boy, sounding somewhat light-headed. His voice seemed to be failing him, too, as he approached weakly. While the Duke was on one knee at her side, Genis was too small to do such, and simply stood over her, staring down at her face, flushed scarlet with fever. Her parted lips. The shallow rise and fall of her chest in labored breaths. This scene, he knew, was a hard one for the woman's brother to accept. He knew, because he felt the same.

The only, _only _thing any of them could hope for to save her now, was nothing short of a miracle. She seemed so close to the end of her life. And yet...she was not awake to at least speak to them. Granted, it would not have compensated for the fact that after this night - or very early morning, as it was around three o'clock in the morning now - Raine would be gone forever. But at the very least...he could tell her that he loved her. Her tame smile would shine just once more. Genis would get the final moments with his sister. But she wasn't concious, and it didn't much look like that would change any time soon.

His throat ached with unshed tears - she couldn't die. He could see Genis out of the corner of his eye, and knew the half-elf's entie body was shaking in...something. Horror. Grief. Fear. Anger...Perhaps a mix of them all. Neither of them wanted to lose her. _None _of them wanted to lose her. She was...family, even to those not biologically - or maritally - related. She couldn't die.

"Raine...sis," choked Genis, his voice thick as if he were crying. But his face was dry even as he slid to his knees beside the low bed, eyes still wide in horror as he watched her. "I don't believe it."

Regal remained silent, letting the boy have his time to talk it out, to grieve. "You can't go! Raine, I...You can't...go..." The mage fell into a grief-stricken silence, simply staring at the carpeted floor.

Confident the other would say no more, Regal waited a respectful minute, before starting into his own farewells. That word...it sounded so harsh, so hollow. Regal gathered her upper body into his arms, putting their foreheads together as his own body shuddered in a dry little sob, and he closed his eyes. "Raine. I'm sorry," he said, his voice just above the softest of whispers. "I'm so sorry."

He had let her down again. Again. And he didn't even know how it had happened, this time. Her forehead was hot against his, her fever was burning strong. Why did it always happen to her? Why couldn't she be allowed to live normally? Now, she wasn't even allowed to live, period. He switched to laying his forehead against her cheek, eyes still closed.

It didn't matter that Genis was there. This was the last time he would ever get to tell her, and he certainly wasn't ashamed of what he was about to say. "I...Raine...I love you," he said, continuing to hold her through several more minutes.

Regal could hear her breath getting quieter, weaker...Until finally, he didn't hear it at all. The tears that had lurked behind his blue eyes thus far forced themselves to the surface. She was gone...Raine was gone forever. He knew his sudden display of grief had alerted Genis to what had happened, as the latter gave a strangled, "No!"

Still he held her, for another moment or so, not wanting to let go. If he let go, it would all truely end. But the others...had to be told. Sloly, reluctantly, he gradually loosened his hold. His eyes were still closed, but he felt something strange before the solid body had completely left his grasp. Within his chest, the man's heart gave a leap.

He felt...arms loosely folded around the back of his neck. A woman's soft hold. Upon opening his eyes slowly, he found that they met dulled, violet-blue ones, and he gaped for a moment. Just a moment, before rather forcefully renewing his grasp, holding her as close as he could. She was alive... "Raine," he laughed through the tears threatening to spill over again, hand on the back of her head as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"...Welcome back...Raine. Welcome back."

-------------------------------------

A very touching scene, wouldn't you say?

Raine: -Lets out held breath-

You didn't _actually _think I'd kill you...

Raine: ... ...

Yeah, I didn't think so. Oh, well. It's not over yet.


	21. Life and Love

Chapter twenty is up, yay. But alas...No reviews on the cutest chapter of all time? How sad...

Raine: Here's hoping no one wants to read it anymore.

Sorry, Raine. Eleven people _have _read the last chapter I put up. So hah.

Raine: ...Perhaps the lack of feedback suggests that you should stop.

...Perhaps. But then again, perhaps they're just being "lazy" again :P. Any-who, let's go. New cute chapter for y'all.

------------------------------------------

"...Welcome back, Raine...welcome back."

Held tightly in his arms, having him cling to her like the world was about to end. With what strength she had, she returned the embrace on a resultingly much smaller scale, her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Here she remained, his grasp a comforting thing as the reality of the past few moments sunk in completely. She...wasn't dead. She had lived through the _Aelaes Maer._ But she had been so certain in those final moments. Her conciousness, her body. Almost as though being torn in half, she had _felt _like life itself was simply letting her go. Was that what a near death experience was all about?

"Raine?"

It was a new voice...Genis'. She felt Regal loosen his relentless hold a little so she could pull back enough to look toward her brother's voice. Even this effort took a considerable portion of her almost depleted energy, and her vision was a bit hazy, she did her best to focus and even give him the smallest of ghostly smiles. Regal supported her still, but moved to allow the young half-elven boy to take his place in his sister's arms. "You're okay," he said in wonder and relief. "You're really okay."

"Yes," she whispered. This was mostly because nothing stronger than such would come out. "...Yes...I really am." The words were as much to assure her as to assure him. She was alive. She was still with those she cared about. She wasn't dead..._I'm alive..._

"She is cured, yes. But I do believe the excitement of a crowded room may put further stress on both mind and body," piped in the Doctor, who had supposedly been standing to the side since Regal had arrived...whenever that was. "Perhaps a bit of peace and quiet, to allow for some much needed recovery."

Raine felt Genis release her, and was glad when Regal moved closer again to lend full support while laying her back down. As the boy left, Regal looked at the Doctor. "I want to stay with her," he said. Her gaze was directed at the ceiling, her eyes half-closed, but she didn't really see it. She allowed them to slip closed, but remained awake with her hand in Regal's. The hazy, fuzzy state everything was in gave her a headache whenever she tried to look or focus upon it. "I will not...excite her."

;There was a pause, a moment of silence in which she listened for an answer from the Doctor. She did hope, though perhaps she wouldn't admit it, that Regal would stay with her. "Very well, Master Bryant. But please, do allow her to rest. I don't know what the after effects of such an experience may be." From what she could tell, the man bowed his way out of the room before the Duke turned back to sit on the edge of her bed.

Without opening her eyes, she quirked another half of a smile as she felt him pull loose, perhaps even imaginary, strands of hair from her face. Weakly, she forced her eyes open and tried to sit up of her own free will. Though, as she should have suspected, Regal laid a hand against her shoulder to put an end to her struggle. She blinked as he lifted her upper body a bit to reposition her pillow so it was upright. He then assisted her in leaning back against it, now in a sitting position. "Thank you," she murmerred, her voice still a bit broken.

Regal nodded with a tame, neutral smile. Raine pulled her knees up closer to her chest, allowing him to shift into what she thought must be a more comfortable position. A silence extended between them in which she closed her eyes and leaned her head back again, and he simply kept holding her hand. "I am glad you're alright," he said, at last.

Raine opened her eyes just halfway to meet his eyes. "As am I," she returned, truthfully. "Thank you...Regal." She was assuming it had been he that had found the antidote.

He looked up from her hand quizically. "Why?" asked the noble.

"For saving...my life." She caught and held his gaze. "It is very likely that I would not be alive right now...if it hadn't been for you...And the others?"

Regal nodded again. "Lloyd and the others were, indeed, very helpful when I ran into Karla."

"...Speaking of which...what happened to them? Do we know...where they are?"

"I have not asked yet. The others offered to keep them busy to allow me to proceed here, to you. I was very worried I would not get the chance to speak with you again. You did not appear to react to the counter-agent at all."

"I'm sorry that I worried you. The truth is, I was a bit..." Raine looked at their joined hands in thought. "Frightened," was probably the best word for it. But somehow, that seemed a little unlike her. "Worried, as well," she said instead. "It felt as though...as though I was conciously aware of the seperation between body and soul. I felt as though I were just drifting away...from everything. From you, and Genis." She shook her head feebly. The thought of death was not appealing in the least.

While she was speaking, he had evidently shifted so he sat beside her rather than at her feet, looking partly over his shoulder to be able to meet her gaze steadily. Raine straightened her legs most of the way, shifting as best she could with next to no energy to give him room. "Does that mean you were aware of our presence here with you?"

"Not entirely, no. There was a point in which...I heard your voices distantly, like a dream. But I don't really remember...much of anything before or after that, until my...near-death."

"Understandable. Your fever was running at a dangerous level, it sounded like you couldn't get anough oxygen. I'm surprised you noticed even what you did." He was still holding her hand up to this point, but now released it to instead lay the back of his own against her forehead. "Though I am pleased now to say that your temperature has reduced considerably."

"Good to know," she said, that shadowed smile resurfacing.

"Indeed it is." Regal cupped her chin in his strong hand, relief evident in his eyes. "But I have one request."

"Oh?" Raine blinked at him somewhat groggily.

"Yes. Please, don't ever do that to me again, Raine. I couldn't take it again."

The smile widened just a fraction of a centimeter as she took up his unoccupied hand with her own, weakly. "I'll give you my word...as best I can. I did not wish this to happen, but I can, however, promise that I will _try_ notto fall ill again."

"That's all I ask." Still holding her more delicate chin, and still gently clasping her hand with the other, Regal leaned in. Raine allowed her eyes to slip closed again as he kissed her. The hand not holding hers slid around to the back of her neck instead, supporting her head instead of having her try to lift it to accomodate this show of affection. Likewise, she snaked her empty hand up to rest it on his shoulder.

Once more, the half-elf was reminded that both life and love were hers.

-------------------------------------------

-Squeal- I love you two as a couple. You're so adorable!

Raine: ... ...

-.- Say something, or your groom will think you don't love him anymore.

Raine: I refuse to dignify this mockery of a relationship with an answer.

Tch. Half-elves. Staaaay tune.


	22. Deja Vu

Chapter twenty-one. Mwahahaha, I surpassed MTMTE with this one!

Raine: Hmm...

What's that supposed to mean? "Hmm"?

Raine: ...Nothing in particular.

You're hiding something.

Raine: No. I am not. I simply have nothing to say.

That never stopped you before!

Raine: ... ... ...

O.o Sorry. Let's go...

-----------------------------------------

Sheena glanced up at Regal as he came out, closing the door softly behind him. "How is she?" asked the summoner, indicating the door he'd just passed through.

It was very clear that the man was thoroughly relieved. This she could tell just from his more relaxed posture. Ever since this had all started, he had been very tense - probably without realizing it, she thought. He gave a nod. "She is sleeping now," he said easily. "But she will be fine."

Lloyd let out an evidently held breath, leaning back against the wall. "That's good," he said, good-naturedly. "She had me worried for a while."

"I think she scared us all," agreed Sheena with a shake of her head. "You both give us too many reasons to worry about you, what with both Deryn and Karla."

"Indeed." Regal cocked an eyebrow. "Karla," he said, obviously inquiring as to what happened after he'd left to rescue his maiden.

"We had a skirmish, but it didn't last long. Karla and her possy were able to escape into Sybak. After that, we couldn't find them...so we decided we'd better get over here just in case they were scheming again. But we haven't seen 'em since."

"That is not a comforting prospect," he said grimly. "She could be anywhere, now." Well, he was right. By this time, the little gang probably _could _be just about anywhere, just waiting. But waiting for what? What were they planning now? Or did they even have a plan at all, yet?

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye out for 'em, won't we?" It was Zelos this time, cocky and care-free as ever as he flashed that stupid grin.

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded, still leaning against the wall behind him. Colette was beaming beside him, her hands clasperd.

"I'm glad the Professor's okay," she said, as if the rest of the conversation hadn't happened at all. Which to Colette, maybe it hadn't - or maybe the girl was trying to switch things to a more cheerful subject. Neither one could be excluded with the former Chosen of Sylvarant.

"As am I," sighed Regal, though it was quiet enough that Sheena suspected not many of them caught it. But she had. She patted him on the shoulder with a nod. It was funny; things had been happening non-stop since the wedding, which had only happened a couple of days ago. But it hardly seemed like what it should be after two people have gotten married.

There had been no "Newly-Wed" sense to this whole thing. They didn't have _time _to be Newly-Weds, with Karla out to get them...quite literally. She did hope for their sake things would calm down, and they could...bond? She nearly snorted aloud at this thought. Raine and Regal...conservative - most of time. The more serious of the group - most of the time. Least emotional...er, most of the time. She had to admit, though, Raine's "ruin-mode," as Lloyd called it, was pretty scary. That, and getting either of them angry. Not a happy time.

"I'm sure she'll be up and around oon enough. But in the mean time, we should round up Karla and her little squad. Just to ensure that nothing _else _happens," suggested the Mizuho girl. "As long as she's sill out there somewhere, she could once again start to wreck havoc."

"Yes." Regal nodded, sending what she supposed was a subconcious glance back at the door. A few more words were exchanged, and it was decided that the first thing to do was alert the King. Again. The same had happened with Deryn...But it needed to happen with Karla, too. They all made their way to the castle, and ultimately to the royal family of Tethe'alla.

It didn't take that long for them to be granted an audiance. Of course, such was to be expected when the King heard that the ones who wanted to see him were those in the Reunification Group. After tht, it was almost as if all they had to do was mention Deryn's name, and that she had a sister. "She has already proved herself to be perhaps even more of a threat than Deryn was," said Regal, grimly.

"You want me to do the same thing that I did for that other girl, Deryn Salri," said the King.

"Yes, sir."

"Karla's tried to kill Raine again, twice, and she would have done the same to Regal if she'd caught him," said Sheena. "She needs to be caught before she can do anything else. "

"Very well. A bulletin will be sent out, the people alerted of this new threat."

Regal nodded. "Thank you," he said, with the smallest of bows before he made his way out of the audiance hall, and out into the open city of Meltokio. Sheena followed him, and the others trailed behind him. She felt rather confident now...Raine was alive, Karla would be caught. All was well. Right?

Sheena gave a shrug as they walked, before finally slowing to a halt as she realized something. "Ah...Where are we going, exactly?" She watched as Regal looked over his shoulder, almost as if he hadn't even realized they were all following him.

"I am simply taking a walk," he said, blinking at them. "There is nothing to be done now; I will sremain here until Raine has recovered, at which time I believe we will be returning to Altamira."

"What about Karla?"

"She will not be able to enter the Resort by that time, without someone knowing it. I am quite confident that it will no longer be a problem." He certainly looked more relaxed. Apparently he really did think it would all finally come to a close.

Sheena gave a nod. "Well...I'm beat." She stretched, hiding a yawn. "I think I'm just going to hit the sack." She started to turn, but stopped half-way and looked over her shoulder at him as the rest of the group was dispersing as well, with different reasons for all. "But if Karla shows up, save me a piece of the action." She flashed a cocky little smirk, and set off.

-------------------------------------------

What do you think, will Karla show up again?

Raine: Knowing you? Oh, yes. There is no doubt.

...You think you know me _sooo _well. I'll surprise you someday...


	23. Over the Bridge

Chapter twenty-two. This one is fun...

Raine: Oh, no...-Facepalm- What have you done now?

-Giggle- You'll have to see...

------------------------------------

Yes, this was a nice flower. He examined the tame blue petals as he carried it carefully through the streets of Meltokio. originally, he had simply wanted to check on Raine at this time in the late afternoon. However, if she was awake, he thought that a decorative flower might be...nice for her. Granted, she was not really an entirely feminine girl, but he was confident it would be a nice gesture.

Slowly, quietly, Regal opened the door to her room. He entered cautiously, just in case she was still asleep. He gave a start as his blue eyes fell upon...nothing. An empty bed, though looking somewhat disturbed. A piece of paper lying on the bed-side table. He approached it in puzzlement, and picked up the note. As he read it, the flower slipped from his somewhat slackened grip, and his forehead creased in a frown.

Fastened to said message was a small lock of opaline-white hued hair. And while the paper had only three words written on it, he knew immediately what it meant by, "Grand Tethe'alla Bridge."

"Raine..." Paper clenched in his tightened fist, Regal immediately left the building and then the town, headed for the bridge. Karla had shown her face again...She was once more using Raine as bait. And unfortunately, it could not posibly fail. He would never simply leave her, no matter if it put him in danger or not. He ignored the stares and quizzical looks he got from those he passed, in a hurry. They could wonder all they wanted - it didn't matter.

It wasn't too long before he saw the bridge stretching out in front of him, further than the eye could see. And likewise, it was not too long before he spotted who he was looking for - Karla. She was with the men, too. But his primary focus was the woman. Defiant expression etched onto his features, Regal strode toward them with utter determination.

"Master Bryant," purred the brunette, leaning against the side railing of the bridge, the deep, blue ocean spreading out on all sides around them now as he got ever closer. "I am rather glad you decided to come after all. It took you long enough."

"Where is she?" demanded the Duke, ignoring the game she wanted to lure him into.

"Where is who?" Karla's face was the epitome of childish innocence.

"Tell me. Now."

"Not very friendly. And rather impatient, too. David?" Karla looked over her shoulder, and both she and Regal watched as the auburn haired man tugged a very feebly protesting Raine into view.

"Regal," she murmerred, her voice still weak and shadowy. She was still in a weakened state - she shouldn't have been up at all. "You shouldn't...be here."

"Neither should you," he replied, somewhat drily. "Let her go, Karla. She is of no use to you."

"No use?" laughed the woman, incredulously. "On the contrary. She has been most helpful in this whole thing! For wherever little half-elf goes, loyal husband follows. Every time I get my hands on her, my eventual prize...is you." Karla smiled at him in a way that, on anyone else, might have seemed friendly.

"Let her go, _now._" He could tell how much this was effecting Raine. It looked very much like she was having difficulty just standing upright with any amount of independance. Regal took a step forward, ignoring the half-elf's look of pure dismay at what she evidently considered a foolish decision on his part. But he didn't regard it as such...It was his sworn duty to protect her. A feat which, thus far, he had not handled very well. But not this time.

Karla shrugged off her cape of blue, bringing out Deryn's trademarked weapon. The dagger, whose hilt was engraved with a tiger. "Regal, don't--" started Raine, but David's hand immediately closed over her mouth. Again, he ignored her warnings.

"Finally. We get to settle this once and for all, Bryant," growled Karla, raising the knife in a ready-position. "No interruptions. No disturbances. Just you and me, one on one. I'll show you that you can't get away with killing my baby sister. I won't let you." Her voice had become low and dangerous, a hissing growl.

"The death of another will not bring your sister back."

"Nevertheless, you will pay for what you have done!" she cried, running at him.

Regal lashed out with his hand, simply to stop her. She was smaller, though, and quicker. The blade caught his arm, ripping the sleeve near his shoulder and slicing a shallow, narrow gash in the flesh. He winced, gritting his teeth against the sting of his wound and doing his best to ignore it. He simply had to stop her...to incapacitate her long enough to get her imprisoned. But Karla seemed to have other plans.

She slashed the blade wildly at him, the monster within apparently loosed and runnng free. Her fuse had long since been lit, but now the detonator had been activated. He couldn't get through this treating the fight with caution. Shaking his head, he flung out his greaved foot to knock her back and away from him. Karla stumbled back, arm around her ribs as she tried to catch her breath. She fell against the railing, and a groaning sound startled him.

"No!" said both he and David at the same time, as the weak metal gave way, and broke. It had already been stressed, and by some stroke of horrible misfortune that had been the section she'd hit.

She screamed, having lost balance despite Regal's attempt to catch her before she fell. David was watching, his lips parted, and his eyes widened. Raine's expression was a bit less intense, but she was still obviously unhappy about what had happened. "What...have you done?" asked David, his voice gravelly with rage as he broke the silence that followed the scream.

Regal was at a loss for words. He blinked at the broken rail, at David, and then at Raine. She met his gaze, silent as he was. "An...accident," he managed at last.

"Accident," echoed David, now staring at Regal in mingled shock and hatred. "Are you satisfied now, Bryant? You've killed them both. You've sent both of them to their deaths."

"I...She fell..."

"Do you remember what you said to me, nine months ago?" David narrowed his eyes. "You said that I sent one of your 'friends' to an early death. I suppose with Deryn, it made us even, didn't it? Now, though...I do believe we have a score that must be settled. And the way I see it, there's only one way _to _settle it."

He had a horrible feeling in his stomach as he watched David walk toward the break in the railing, pulling Raine along with him. "No..." His eyes widened in realization. "You can't."

"I can, and I will. Say goodbye to your beloved wife, my _lord. _She will join the Salri's in their early graves!" shouted the other man, bending the half-elf out over the edge and forcing her to look down at the water so far below.

"Raine!" he said, alarmed as he saw the change in her weary expression. She was still weak and so couldn't struggle out of his grasp, but she was frightened. No matter how much she tried to disguise it, he knew that look. "Let her go..."

"I'd be glad to."

"_No_!"

------------------------------------------

Cliff-hanger! -Evil laughter- Quite literally.

Raine: O.O Oh, my...

... ... ... -More evil laughter- Keep teh watching, if you dare! XD


	24. I'm sorry

Chapter...twenty three? Sure. Anyway, I have it up. No one reviewed my clify chapter? Tch :P.

Raine: ... ..

I know, you didn't like it.

Raine: I trust this will corect things?

Umm...About that, hehe...Read on.

-----------------------------------

"Raine!" she heard him cry, but she didn't look up. The water below, the rolling waves in the ocean so far down had caught and now held her gaze. The only thing preventing her from slipping was the hold David had on her wrists, both hands pulled behind her back. If he let go, it was over. No second chances like the _Aelaes Maer. _Between the lethal impact with water from so high up, and the fact that she couldn't swim...She would die. Probably instantly. "Let her go..."

"I'd be glad to." Raine's heart gave a leap as David pushed her a little further over the edge.

"_No_!" Regal held his ground now, and she knew he felt at a loss. If he came any closer, David was likely to let go. However, he was likely to drop her no matter what...He had said so himeself. Therefore, she had only one thing to tell him...

"Go, Regal."

"Raine..." His tone was almost pure disbelief. "We've been through this already. I will not leave you here."

"David said himself this was...revenge against you for Karla's death. It was an accident, yes...but he's going to let go no matter if you're standing there or not. I don't want you...here...to see it." She squezed her eyes shut, blocking out the sight of the angry waters.

"I admire your wife's ability to resign herself to death. Like Deryn did because of you." David still held her nearly out completely over the ocean, but he was looking at Regal. "Maybe she's right, Bryant. Maybe you don't want to see this - but maybe I didn't want to watch Deryn give up her life, just lie down and die. Maybe I didn't want to see Karla plummet to her death. I had to. And so must you."

Matthew and Eric moved around behind the duke, to block any escape route, though Raine hardly thought that was necessary. Despite her request to have him go, in all truths she knew he wouldn't. "If you're going...to let go, I suggest...you stop talking and do it," she told him, her voice quiet with fatigue and resignation. The feeling of dangling was not pleasant at all...she would rather have the quick death and be done with it.

"I don't take my orders from you, half-elf. I'll drop you off when I'm good. And. Ready to."

"And when is that, after you've had the chance... to torture Regal with the sight of your deranged attempts at revenge? I would rather face death...than allow that to happen." Raine kept her eyes closed, struggling again. This time, though, it wasn't necessarily to get back to Regal. At this point, even falling would be better than knowing Regal was standing there, watching her, feeling so helpless.

"Do you want to die?" asked David, coldly.

"If it means...helping Regal...So be it. I have no regrets...And thus far you have done nothing but talk...You're a coward, afraid to carry out...the threats you have so bravely voiced."

With the hand not keeping her up on the bridge, David pulled her head back by the white tresses, and she winced. "Half-elves should learn to be seen, not heard, Missie. I don't think you quite understand the situation here. You are completely powerless against me in this state. If I let go, your departure from this mortal coil is most assured. You're in no position to show attitude with me. And I mean that quite literally."

"Whether I am, as you say, 'in a position' to do it, or not...Either way, I'm doing it now." She narrowed her now-open eyes, which were directed at the cloudy sky when her head was pulled back like this. "Either let me fall, or let me go...It's your choice. But whatever you're going to do...do it now, rather than running your mouth pointlessly."

"You _know _killing Raine won't bring either Deryn or Karla Salri back," said Regal, carefully. "Killing another won't solve anything. Perhaps you believe that this will appease your feeling of grief and anger. But it will not." She heard him step forward. "I am the one you blame for this."

"Regal," she warned in a dangerously low tone, one that could intimidate even through the weakness of her voice. She had a feeling she knew what he was thinking, and couldn't let him do it. She couldn't...

But he seemed to ignore her. "If I am the one you hold responsible for their deaths, allow me to take her place. Punish me...Not Raine."

"Regal--" she started again, but David tugged her head back further to silence her.

"I hold both of you responsible in part," said the man. "However, you have been directly involved in both circumstances that surrounded Deryn and Karla's deaths. I want to show you what it feels like to lose someone close to you, Bryant."

"I already do," he said quietly. "But I am willing now to lay my own life down to prevent hers from being taken forcibly. Set her free, David. Allow me to take her place."

"You may be willing, Regal...But I'm not going to let you do it." Her violet blue eyes slipped closed again.

"Raine?" he questioned, obvious confused by her statement.

"Thank you, Regal. For everything...you've done for me. You've saved my life so many times...Maybe I'm just returning the favor. Yes, think of it like that."

"You can't--"

"Please don't blame yourself for any of this...It was not your fault. And please...make sure these three go to prison once more...With a longer sentence." Raine turned her head as much as she could to look at him, and gave him a ghostly smile. "I love you, too, Regal."

He was struck dumb by this, and she knew he was still confused with what she was talking about. But it would all make sense soon enough. Again she closed her eyes, and focused very carefully on drawing enough mana up to do it. She knew that in this position, if David's hold was released she would fall. And she knew that Regal was trying to bargain for her life with his own - whether David would accept it or not, she didn't know. But she wasn't willing to risk it.

So, taking a deep breath, she braced herself for both her next rash action, and what would follow it. "Photon!" she said, as clearly as she could. David gave a strange sound of surprise and pain as the slightly weakened spell made contact with his hand. He let go...and she fell.

With her eyes still closed, she mused over the feeling of falling so far, mused over how, just after being saved from a deadly disease, such a short time later she would die anyway. Ironic, these things.

Somewhere above her, she was aware of a desperate shout. Regal's voice...her name. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she continued to fall freely toward the ocean below, following the same path that Karla had.

------------------------------

Raine: O.O What...did you do?

Yeah...I thought you might be a bit unhappy with that.

Raine: "A bit unhappy?" That doesn't _begin _to describe it, child. You've killed me...

How do you know? The fiction isn't over yet. o.O


	25. A Promise

Chapter twenty-four. Ahahaha! That cliffy got your attention, didn't it?

Raine: The readers aren't the only ones. O.O

Caaaalm, Raine. Deep breaths. In, out; in, out. Let's go!

---------------------------

"I can't believe he did it again. Augh, he's really got to learn something about self preservation!" She ran as she growled this, the others trotting behind. The Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, that was their destination, because they were sure that's where Regal had gone, too. Sheena slowed to a halt as they neared the bridge, and saw something fall from it in the distance.

"What's that...?" asked Lloyd in puzzlement.

"I think a better question would be, 'Who's that?', Lloyd." It was Zelos this time, squinting at whaterver - whoever - it was.

"Oh, my...It's _Raine_!" cried the Summoner, eyes wide. How had she fallen off the bridge? What had happened up there? At that moment, they heard another cry of her name, this time in a voice unmistakably Regal's. Sheena looked up toward the Bridge. "Guys, go help Regal." With that, she was off again toward the water line. Which summon? Undine was that of the water, but if there was a way to save her without water she had to take that course. But there wasn't time to think this through too much.

Biting her lip, Sheena stopped on the beach, and raised her hand, about to call Undine. _Sorry, Raine..._But as she started to summon the water spirit, she stopped. Aska! Aska could fly..."I call upon the light of the heavens! I summon thee, come, Aska!" Granted, usually it was Luna she called. But she needed the two-headed bird now.

With a flash, the Spirit appeared, all four eyes half closed in questioning. "Please, Aska," she panted. "Please, save Raine." Sheena pointed at the half-elf, still plummeting toward the unforgiving water.

With a dip of both heads, the almost fiery looking Summon-Spirit took off. Aska had to dip down a bit lower before he was able to position himself under Raine, and Sheena held her breath the whole time. If Raine hit the water from that far up, it was over. She was done for.

As soon as she saw Raine hit Aska, Sheena let out the breath in relief, and darted toward the Bridge to help out. David, Matthew, and Eric were giving one heck of a fight even against all six of the others. Something had changed in Regal's blue eyes, though...Something she didn't like. He hadn't seen Aska, he didn't know Raine was safe. He thought she was dead, and was now fighting for her.

The skirmish lasted about five or ten minutes, but eventually they were able to overpower the three men. Sheena had Matthew pinned down on the bridge, keeping him there with her foot. Presea had her axe pointing down at Eric - which was fairly amusing in itself - and Regal had David himself, both standing upright, the Duke's hand closed around the other's collar tightly. "You're going to prison again, David," he said, his tone low and dangerous. "I won't kill you here - that would be wrong, no matter the crime. But know this. You have killed an innocent woman. She fell to her death because of you."

"As Karla did because of you," hissed David.

"That was an accident I never imagined. I did not mean for her to fall, it was purely chance that she should stumble back against a weak section of metal. You, however, put Raine in the position that forced her to make the decision she did. She would not have fallen had you not been dangling her out over the edge."

"She caused her own death by casting that spell. She fell because it was her choice--"

"So she could protect _me._ Because _you _held her out there. I am sorry about Karla, truely. Her death was not intentional...But Raine's was. You commited murder willingly, David. Again. And for Raine's death you will pay by spending the rest of your miserable life in prison." His eyes were narrowed in something close to hatred. Sheena felt bad for him, but she couldn't tell him about Raine yet, not until the men were being hauled off to Meltokio once more. Thankfully, though, that happened quickly. Lloyd and Colette had gone to get the authorities, and they returned with several armed guards.

Sheena watched them go, David sending a look of corrosponding loathing toward Regal even as he was dragged back toward the capital city. Once they were out of sight, the Duke turned to the broken part ofo the railing, and looked down toward the water with an unreadable expression. She glanced over her shoulder as Aska came low to the bridge and Raine climbed off with a look especially at Sheena, that clearly said "Thank you."

The ninja smiled, and nodded, and everyone present took a step back to allow the couple some space. Raine approached the man by the edge, softly laying a hand against one of his shoulder blades, and murmerring, "Regal."

He looked over his shoulder at the sound of his name, and his eyes widened. He turned, taking her hand as it slid from his back. "Raine...how...you're alive. You're here."

"I'm dry," she added quietly, quirking a half smile. "Aska." It was all she had to say, Sheena could tell from the comprehension in his expression as he looked to her with a little smile of, "Thank you," at which the ninja dipped her head.

Regal switched his gaze back to the epitome of miracles standing before him, and pulled her closer into a gentle embrace. "I told you never to do that again," he chuckled into her ear, so quietly the Sheena was sure only she and Raine caught it.

"I only agreed to try and not get sick. I never said I wouldn't jump off the bridge," she replied in equal tones, returning the hug somewhat feebly.

"Never again." His hold tightened visibly. "Karla is gone. Deryn is gone...The men will not be released. Don't ever do that again."

"...I won't. Believe me...I won't."

------------------------------------------

Awww! Husband and Wife reunited...like the worlds. xD

Raine: Not quite.

Close enough. -Shrug- Anyway, Karla's gone, Deryn's kaput, the guys are all in jail! Hmm...

Raine: It's not over, is it?

...Nope.


	26. Big News!

Chapter twenty-five, and the end of this second tale! Yeah I know, it's ending, and you're all _so _sad.

Raine: We are?

Well, _we _are. You're not. . -Sticks tongue out- But just wait until you read this last chapter, deary.

Raine: Oh, my...what have you done now?

Look on the bright side, it can't be much of anything bad...It's the last chapter, and I can't fix it. Let's go!

----------------------------------------

At last they had been allowed the "Newly-Wed" time. The wedding had semed so far away, but finally she was able to feel like a new wife - which was an odd feeling for her. But not one she hadn't enjoyed in the past year or so. Yes, now the wedding _was _so far away, but she still treated the marriage as new. Most mornings now they would get up around the same time, mutually agree that he should cook breakfast, and then bid the other farewell as Regal went on to the Lezareno for a while.

This morning had been no diferent. An hour ago she'd watched him walk out the door to their comfortable home, and now she was simply curled up in a corner of theh sofa, reading a book. She had started feeling rather nauseas about fifteen minutes after he'd left, so now was trying to settle her stomach. Truth be told, it wasn't working well.

Grimacing, she marked her place in the book, and stood. However, doing so quickly only made her a bit dizzy, and she fell back down onto the sofa, hand on her head. Wonderful. She was ill. Raine gave a sigh. She knew exactly what Regal would have done for her - get a doctor. Perhaps it was an overreaction, but he'd be a little unhappy with her if she didn't take these precautions.

So, with a slight air of resignation, she sent for one, and once more was reminded awkwardly of the authority she had now. Even if people still resented his choice of bride, she was married to the Duke, and so commanded respect. As a teacher, she'd gotten it from her students. But that was a small school, and nothing compared to the discrimination of the rest of the world.

She shook her head and retreated back to her sof, curled up into a tight ball against the horrid waves of nausea until she had to get up for the doctor. That time, however, came all soon. Raine bit her lip and pushed herself up to open the door. This doctor was getting to know both Regal and herself very well, now. With Deryn's little stunts, and the _Aelaes Maer. _It had been the same Doctor through everything, she mused.

"Hello again," greeted the man, unable to hide a smile. "We've got to stop meeting like this, Mrs. Bryant." She led him in, quirking a half smile of her own.

"I wish we didn't have to keep doing it," she sighed. "Not to say, of course, that I don't enjoy your company." Her tone was wry.

"I understand. Most people don't find it a comforting thing to get to know their doctor as well as you two. What's the problem, then?"

"I feel horrible," she said, grimacing as another wave a nausea overwhelmed her. Raine explained her symptoms on demand, and the man studied her. Several more questions were asked on his part, and it was a fairly long visit. But at last, he told her what was wrong with her. Or, in his words, "right" with her.

After he'd left, Raine made her way toward the Lezareno with wide eyes, and a face flushed with...something. She looked as though she were in shock, and she knew several people were staring at her as she passed. But that didn't much matter at the moment. She had to tell Regal...

In the lobby of the Lezareno, she stepped off the Elemental Railway car, and asked to see him. Of course, she was admitted right away. He was her husband, after all, and she looked awful. One of the receptionists escorted her into the Elevator and up to his office. After she'd stepped out and Regal had looked around to see who it was, she asked the girl to leave them alone just as he was approaching her. "Raine?" he asked, obviously a bit startled and alarmed by her expression.

"Regal," she returned. He took her arm, and led her over to the desk. She sat on the edge, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I had to bother you. But this is..important. I thought you would like to know."

Regal stood in front of her, holding her gaze with his own. "What is it?"

"Regal, you...like children, right?" she asked him. Raine could tell by his puzzled look that he thought she was changing the subject completely.

"I suppose it depends on the child, really. What has that got to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it all..." She took a deep breath. "Did you ever picture youself...as a father? Humor me."

"Perhaps, I don't know." He blinked at her. She saw the beginnings of suspicion in his eyes, but kept going. He hadn't voiced anything yet.

"Would you like to be one?"

"Raine, this is a very strange place to ask me that question."

"Yes, I know. But...I want to know your answer." She met his gaze steadily. It wasn't really a strange question right now. Well, not for her - she knew what was going on. "Would you like to be a father?"

"Sometime, I believe so...Raine, what's wrong?"

She relaxed a little. "Nothing's wrong, Regal..."

"Then what...?"

Raine looked down, wrapping an arm around her abdomen. With traces of a smile, she looked back up. "Surprise."

--------------------------------------

Raine: O.O; I...I...

Yes, lovely. You are.

Raine: O.O

...Yeeeah. While Raine recovers the power of speech...Wow! Big news! Well, this concludes "The Last of the Salri Line!" I hope you enjoyed this fiction...I had fun writing both this one and its prequel. And who knows...maybe I just set up anooother one...

Please read and review. Adios!


End file.
